The Family
by PunksPrincess84
Summary: Reposted! After three years of searching, Phil Brooks finds his missing brother Johnny and sets out to bring him home, what he didn't set out to do was end up becoming the newest member of his brothers "family". Multiple pairings, AU.
1. Chapter 1

******Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE Superstars. This story is 100% fiction and no money was made from the production of this tale.**

******Claimer: I do own Johnny, Quinn, Elizabeth, Lacey, Damian, Astrid, EmmaLee and Lazarus Michael.**

******A/N: The story is the same, but I made some changes to the pairings because I decided that I didn't like the original plans after all.  
**

******Chapter One**

___**Chicago, Illinois**_

"Finally!"

Phillip Brooks smiled, the first true smile he'd shown or felt in three years, as he gazed the computer screen before him.

Staring back at him was a dark haired young man that might've been his twin, but the information next to the picture read,

___"Jonathan Caleb Brooks. DOB 7/10/1984..."_

Leaning back in his chair, Phil continued to stare at the picture of his little brother.

Three years earlier Jonathan, or more affectionately Johnny to family, had disappeared on his way to work the night before his twenty second birthday, never to be seen or heard from again.

When Phil had gone to the police the next day, they'd added the younger Brooks to their list of missing person and told the elder that his little brother might've left town to avoid some trouble he was in or maybe ran off with a girl he'd met, but Phil had shot that theory down when he'd told the investigating officers his brother was gay, but in the end, they'd just told him that it looked like a run away situation to them and there was nothing they could do, leaving him alone to spend his time (which cost him three jobs and money he didn't have) tracking his brother down.

And his hard work had paid off.

Jonathan had never even left the Chicago area and was, in fact, living in one of the ritzy upscale suburbs about ten miles outside of the city.

Quickly jotting down the address he'd found with his brothers photo after a friend of his had given him the access password to the DMVs data base, Phil pocketed the scrap of paper as he stood up, turning off the desk lamp in the process and heading across his small apartment for the front door, pulling on his favorite black hoodie before grabbing his keys and wallet.

___The first thing I'm going to ask Johnny when I see him is why didn't he let me know where he was_, he thought as he stepped out of his apartment, turning back to the door in order to lock it. ___The second thing I'm going to do is smack the crap out of him for making my life a paranoid hell._

A sharp prick brought Phil out of his thoughts, and his right hand up to the back of his neck.

"What the hell?" he asked as a sudden wave of dizziness washed over him and slumped forward against the door, clumsily turning around, finding a tall blonde man and a stocky dark haired man standing before him.

Neither of the men said anything, they just stood staring at him.

"Who...who the hell...hell are you?" he asked, fighting to keep his eyes open.

Neither of the other men answered, they just smiled as they watched him.

The last thing Phil remembered before sleep claimed him was the two men picking him up and carrying him away from his home.

******A/N:** Alright, the first chapter of a new fic. Lemme know what you think and if I should keep it going, also, for those of you reading Bridges Extended or Sins Of The Father, I will try to get those updated soon.


	2. Chapter 2

**__****Disclaimer: I do not know, or own, any of the WWE Superstars or the Orton family. I don't own Shannon Moore's tattoo parlor either, that's his and his alone, nor do I own TNA wrestling and their employees. They belong to themselves.**

**__****This story is 100% fiction and no money was made from the production of this tale.**

**__****Claimer: I do own Johnny, Quinn, Elizabeth, Lacey, Damian, Zoë, Astrid, EmmaLee and Lazarus Michael.**

******Chapter Two**

"Where's Matt and Damian?"

Jonathan "Johnny" Brooks-Hardy looked up from the laundry he was folding to see a tall brunette woman standing in the laundry room door, watching him and the two other men in the room.

"With Adam," the blonde man next to him replied, not looking up from the little shirts he was folding. "Running an errand for Chris."

"They'll be back soon," the younger blonde loading one of the washers said. "That's what Jeff said anyways. As for Damian, you know him. He shows up when he wants to be seen."

"I was just wondering where my husbands wandered off too," the woman said, then she leaned against the door frame and smirked. "And speaking of Jeff, you're in trouble with him Jason."

"Why am I in trouble with Jeff, Lizzy?" Jason Reso-Copeland asked, glancing up at her.

"Well, my friend, Adam made Jeff swear to keep an eye on you," Elizabeth "Lizzy" Hardy-Calaway replied. "Make sure you got out of doing any house work, like you're doing now, and didn't do anything, actually."

"I got sick of laying in bed staring at the TV, and besides, I'm fine."

"Adam's just worried about you, man," Johnny said, looking at his friend. "Lazarus is the first baby born to the family in sixty two years, so he's kinda tweeky about you right now."

"Yeah, the last baby was EmmaLee."

"Quinn's right," Elizabeth said. "The night Lazzie was born, Mark threw that big party. Remember that Jason?"

"No, I was unconscious," Jason said. "And if I remember this right, I almost died."

"Ah, you're fine, man," Quinn said, waving off the older mans words.

"I am now after two transfusions from Mark and doing nothing but sleeping for the last two weeks. Tuesday night was the first time I got to hold my son, and speaking of him, I need to go and check on him."

"Astrid and Stuart where looking after him," Elizabeth said, watching Jason pick up his basket of laundry.

"That's why I want to check on him," he said as he walked past her and up the stairs.

"Well, since he's gone, come and help us with this stuff," Johnny said, gesturing for Elizabeth to join him and Quinn.

"Yeah, no, I'm supposed to be helping Zoë and Stephen with cleaning the house," she said as she turned around and headed up the stairs.

"Wait for me!" Quinn yelled, dropping the pair of jeans he'd been holding and running after his friend.

"Quinn, get back here and help me!" Johnny yelled after his lover, but the younger man ignored him as he thundered up the stairs.

******Sighing and shaking his head, Johnny went back to folding the clothes, knowing that once Jeff came home from whatever it was he was out doing, Quinn would be punished for not finishing his work.**


	3. Chapter 3

******Disclaimer: I do not know, or own, any of the WWE Superstars or the Orton family. I don't own Shannon Moore's tattoo parlor either, that's his and his alone, nor do I own TNA wrestling and their employees. They belong to themselves.**

******This story is 100% fiction and no money was made from the production of this tale.**

******Claimer: I do own Johnny, Quinn, Elizabeth, Lacey, Damian, Zoë, Astrid, EmmaLee and Lazarus Michael.**

******Chapter Three**

"Are they back yet?"

Christopher Irvine looked up from his computer to see a honey blonde young woman standing before his desk.

"Is who back yet, honey?" he asked.

"Adam and Matt. Are they back yet?" she repeated.

"Not yet."

The young woman whined. "EmmaLee Rosaline..."

"Sorry, but I just really, really want to meet my husband, Daddy."

Chris scowled. "What?"

"He's not your "husband" for another two weeks," he replied. "Once he's gotten to know, and love, you, then you can take him."

For a moment there was silence between father and daughter, the young woman looking at the floor before she looked up again.

"Do you think he'll love me?" she asked.

"Of course he will, baby," Chris said, standing up and moving around the desk to stand in front of his daughter. "How could he not?"

EmmaLee smiled up at him. "Why don't you go and get a room ready for him?"

"Can it be the room next to mine?" she asked.

"If I say no, you'll do it anyways," he replied, smiling, then he looked at the door. "Boys, get in here!"

EmmaLee sighed as two men walked into the room, standing on either side of the door.

One was in a stylish charcoal grey suit, the other was wearing jeans, a plain black t-shirt and boots, he also wore dark sunglasses and a cowboy hat.

"Yeah, boss?" the man with the shades asked.

Chris looked the man over, frowning.

"James, is that a beer in your hand?" he asked.

"Yes, sir, it is."

"Why are you drinking on the job, again?"

"Miss EmmaLee said I could," James replied.

Chris looked at his daughter.

"What?" she asked, looking up at her father. "I don't need baby sitters anymore, Dad. Let them follow Adam and Jason around."

"They have Jesse and Shannon," her father stated, then he glanced at James and his partner again. "I want you two to help EmmaLee set up the room for her betrothed."

"Yessir," the man in the suit stated. "Anything else?"

"That's all, Robert," the blonde man said, then he looked at his daughter again. "Get outta here, kid, before I change my mind."

******EmmaLee didn't say anything, she just shook her head and left the room, her body guards following her.**


	4. Chapter 4

******Disclaimer: I do not know, or own, any of the WWE Superstars or the Orton family. I don't own Shannon Moore's tattoo parlor either, that's his and his alone, nor do I own TNA wrestling and their employees. They belong to themselves.**

******This story is 100% fiction and no money was made from the production of this tale.**

******Claimer: I do own Johnny, Quinn, Elizabeth, Lacey, Damian, Zoë, Astrid, EmmaLee and Lazarus Michael.**

******Chapter Four**

Mark Calaway walked the hallways of the large, almost castle like mansion that housed his family, looking for his son, and heir, Damian.

The heir to his legacy was as elusive as a cat, being seen when he wanted too and disappearing again just as quickly.

Hearing voices coming from one of the formal parlors, the family patriarch followed the sound to find his adopted daughter Zoë and his sons mate Elizabeth carrying one of the antique Persian rugs towards the front of the house.

"Zoë," Mark said, approaching the two young women.

"Yeah, Dad?" she asked, dropping her end of the rug, causing Elizabeth to stumble a little.

"Have you seen your brother?" he asked.

"Up in his room, where he's always at," she replied. "Why?"

"I needed to ask him a question, that's all."

"You want me to go and get him?" Zoë asked.

"Naw, I'll go and talk to'em," he replied, "but you can help Elizabeth, though."

The little brunette looked back to see her friend dragging the rug down the hallway, only to drop it again when the front doors opened and they heard someone yelling,

_"WE'RE BACK!"_

"Ladies, let's go and see what the boys brought home," Mark said, heading for the foyer with Elizabeth and Zoë following him.

"He's not going to wake up," Adam Copeland said, "we could kick him in the balls and he wouldn't notice."

"EmmaLee would notice," Matt Hardy said, looking at the unconscious man being held up between himself and Adam, then they both looked up when they heard,

"Boys, who's this?"

They found Mark, with Zoë and Elizabeth flanking him, standing before them.

"My lord, ladies, meet Phillip Brooks," Adam said, "The soon to be Mr. EmmaLee Irvine."

"That's Johnny's brother," Elizabeth said, recognizing the man from the one picture of his family Johnny possessed.

"Yeah, we know," her husband replied. "Chris said EmmaLee saw him in town two weeks ago and ever since then has been obsessed with having him."

"Ah, the mating call," Zoë said, smiling, then she noticed how still Phil was. "Is he alright?"

"Yeah, he's just asleep," Adam replied. "We had to knock him out or he wouldn't have come with us."

"What'd you use?" Mark asked.

"Horse tranquilizers."

The older man was going to ask how, and where, the younger men had gotten their hands on horse tranquilizers, but the question was never asked as he was interrupted by a shriek as EmmaLee came bounding down the stairs.

She slid to a stop before Matt and Adam, eyes locked onto the man they held.

"He's perfect!" she exclaimed, reaching out and touching his face then she frowned when he didn't respond to her touch. "What's wrong with him?"

"He's just sleeping," Adam replied. "He'll wake up in a couple of hours."

"Oh, alright, um, take him up to the room next to mine," the young woman said.

"Left or right?" Matt asked.

"Right side," she said, then she took a step back. "I have to let Daddy know he's here."

While she ran off towards the west wing of the house, Matt and Adam carried Phil up the stairs.

"So, what do you think Johnny's gonna do when he sees his brother here?" Zoë asked, looking between Mark and Elizabeth.

******"I don't know," the taller woman replied, then she smiled. "But I can guarantee you that it's going to be epic."**


	5. Chapter 5

**__****Disclaimer: I do not know, or own, any of the WWE Superstars or the Orton family. I don't own Shannon Moore's tattoo parlor either, that's his and his alone, nor do I own TNA wrestling and their employees. They belong to themselves.**

**__****This story is 100% fiction and no money was made from the production of this tale.**

**__****Claimer: I do own Johnny, Quinn, Elizabeth, Lacey, Damian, Zoë, Astrid, EmmaLee and Lazarus Michael.**

******Chapter Five**

Johnny was still folding laundry when he heard quiet foot steps approaching him from behind.

He didn't jump or flinch when a pair of arms wrapped around his waist and someone kissed the back of his neck.

"What're you doin' down here alone?"

"Finishing the laundry, like I do every Wednesday night."

"Where's Quinn?"

"Upstairs somewhere with Elizabeth," Johnny replied.

"He's supposed to be down here helpin' ya."

"It's not a big deal, Jeff. I'm almost done."

Jeffery Nero Hardy sighed as he turned the younger man around to face him.

"It's a big deal to me, Johnny," he said. "Quinn knows the rules. We all hafta to help out with the chores."

"And I said it's not a big deal, honey, you know that he's young and has a hard time focusing on one task at a time."

Jeff was quiet for a moment, looking the eldest of his two lovers over before he said,

"You know I'm gonna hafta punish him, right?"

"I know, don't be too hard on him," the younger man said, putting his arms around the older man's neck. "Remember what happened the last time you had to punish him?"

"He cried all day long and I didn't get any sleep."

"Exactly, so go easy on him."

"You spoil that boy, Johnny."

"But that's why you two love me, right?"

"Unfortunately," Jeff said, letting the brunette go and moving to stand next to him, picking up a shirt and folding it. "So, I just heard that Adam and Matt brought home a man for EmmaLee."

"Really?" Johnny asked, looking at him as he too went back to folding clothes. "Who is it?"

"I dunno, I just got home myself, but from the way the girls are twittering upstairs, he must be good lookin'."

"Well, I'm sure we'll see him as soon as Emmie's ready to show him off," Johnny said, smiling.

********Upstairs****

"He looks like a bum."

EmmaLee, sitting on the bed next to Phil, glared at her father.

"No he doesn't," she said, looking at the sleeping man.

"Yeah, he does," her father stated, crossing his arms over his chest. "But I can fix that. A shave and decent haircut, and he'll pass inspection."

"No, Dad, he's mine and he's fine just the way he is," the young woman said, smiling as she stroked Phil's hair.

Chris shook his head.

"When he wakes up, bring him down stairs so the rest of the family can meet him," he said. "We both know Mark will want to meet him, make sure he's good enough for you."

"But you're alright with this," EmmaLee said.

"The final decision isn't up to me, Emmie, you know that," her father said. "If this guy's gonna be a part of this family, he's gotta get past Mark first."

The young woman only nodded, her attention once again on the sleeping Phil.


	6. Chapter 6

**__****Disclaimer: I do not know, or own, any of the WWE Superstars or the Orton family. I don't own Shannon Moore's tattoo parlor either, that's his and his alone, nor do I own TNA wrestling and their employees. They belong to themselves.**

**__****This story is 100% fiction and no money was made from the production of this tale.**

**__****Claimer: I do own Johnny, Quinn, Elizabeth, Lacey, Damian, Zoë, Astrid, EmmaLee and Lazarus Michael.**

**__****A/N: I got bored and decided to throw in a little time jump, more like a hiccup really.**

******Chapter Six**

**__******Two Hours Later****

The first thing Phil noticed when he began the long march from his drugged sleep was the feeling of someone stroking his hair, the second was a soft female voice saying,

"C'mon, Phillip, it's time to wake up."

He cracked his eyes open and, even though it was fuzzy, found a pretty blonde girl leaning over him. "That's it, sweetie. Wake up."

Sitting back, EmmaLee smiled as she continued to stroke her betrothed's hair, watching as he fully opened his eyes, revealing the same lovely shade of green that Johnny possessed. "There you are."

"Who the hell are you?" Phil asked, staring up at her.

"I'm EmmaLee, your fiancée," she replied.

"I don't have a fiancée," he said, sitting up. "I don't even have a girlfriend."

EmmaLee frowned.

"I told Adam and Matt to explain things to you before they brought you here," she said.

"Well they didn't talk to me, but I think they drugged me," Phil said, reaching up and rubbing the back of his neck.

"They probably did."

The green eyed man looked at her with wide eyes.

"You don't think it's wrong that two men I don't know drugged me and brought me here to you, a woman I don't know and you're telling me I'm your fiancée?" he asked.

EmmaLee shook her head.

"No, for us it's not strange," she said. "But you'll learn more about that after you've met my family."

"Why don't you just let me go home instead?"

"Mark wouldn't like that, he thinks it's rude to avoid introductions and besides, it's the proper thing for a young ladies gentleman to meet her family."

Humor her, Phil, he thought, staring at the blue eyed beauty sitting next to him. Humor her and book it when she's not looking.

"That makes sense," he said out loud, standing up. "After you."

He gestured towards the door as EmmaLee stood up, but instead of walking ahead of him, she took his hand in hers and led him from the room.

********Down Stairs****

"Mark wants everyone to meet in the family parlor."

Astrid and Stuart Bennett looked away from the TV to the tall blonde woman standing in the game room doorway.

"Why?" Stuart asked.

"Matt and Adam brought home a guy for EmmaLee," Michelle Calaway replied.

"Or did Chris buy her a guy again?" Astrid asked, one brow raised in question.

"I don't know, Mark just wants everyone in the family parlor to meet the guy and he wants us there now."

"We'll be along in a moment," the Englishman said.

"Whatever," the blonde said, turning around and walking away.

When she was gone, Astrid looked at her husband.

"What do you thinks going on?" she asked, allowing him to pull her to her feet.

"I'm sayin' Chris paid the guy," he replied as they left the room. "But then again, she may have legitimately found her mate."

"Well, either way, the sooner we get this done and over with, the sooner we can come back in here and have our alone time."

Stuart only smiled as he allowed his wife to led him towards the West end of the house.


	7. Chapter 7

**__****Disclaimer: I do not know, or own, any of the WWE Superstars or the Orton family. I don't own Shannon Moore's tattoo parlor either, that's his and his alone, nor do I own TNA wrestling and their employees. They belong to themselves.**

**__****This story is 100% fiction and no money was made from the production of this tale.**

**__****Claimer: I do own Johnny, Quinn, Elizabeth, Lacey, Damian, Zoë, Astrid, EmmaLee and Lazarus Michael.**

******Chapter Seven**

"What's he look like?" Jeff asked, looking at his older brother.

Matt, sitting on the couch opposite the one his brother and Johnny sat on, shrugged.

"A guy," he replied.

"Yeah, a dude," Elizabeth, at his side, added, nodding. "Just a normal looking guy."

"Nothing special," her husband put in, then he saw Quinn sitting on the floor with his head down. "What's up with him?"

"Quinny, tell Matt why yer on the floor," Jeff said, reaching out and gently tugging on the younger blondes hair.

"I left Johnny to our chores by himself," he replied, not looking up.

"He ran off after Elizabeth," Johnny said.

Matt looked at the blue eyed woman at his side.

"Hey, I didn't make him do it," she said, holding up her hands.

"I told Jeff it was cool, that I was almost done, but you know what a stickler he is about following Mark's rules," Johnny said, shaking his head.

"I told him to go back," Elizabeth said as she stood up when a tall, tattooed, dark haired young man walked into the room.

All conversation in the room ceased as those gathered in the parlor watched him.

"Wow, he came out of hiding," Jason said the tattooed and mohawked man sitting next to him.

"Don't let the boss man hear you say that," Shannon Moore said, watching Elizabeth leave her husband's side and join the other young man, putting her arms around his waist and standing on tip-toe to share a brief kiss with him.

"I know, it's just weird though that he's in a relationship with Elizabeth and Matt, but you never see them together." Jason said, then he looked around the room, a momentary panic hitting him when he didn't see Adam anywhere.

"Where'd Adam go?" he asked, standing up.

"Don't worry, man, he's over there talkin' to Jesse," Shannon said, gesturing towards the far side of the room.

The older man sighed when he saw his lover talking to another tattooed and mohawked man, their infant son snuggled safely in his fathers arms.

"See, they're both fine."

Jason didn't say anything as he stood up and left Shannon to join his husband and Jesse Neal on the other side of the room.

"Where are they?"

Everyone again looked to the doors when Chris, following Mark and Michelle into the room, asked that question.

"We don't know," Zoë replied from her spot on her lovers lap.

"We haven't seen'er," Stephen added.

"Maybe she took him to the wrong parlor," Stuart said. "It is a big house after all."

"They're fucking."

Everyone looked to the young man at the back of the room, leaning against the mantel of the big black marble fire place, Elizabeth at his side smirking.

"Damian," Mark said, looking at his son with a frown.

"What? Maybe she charmed him and now they're consummating the relationship," the heir to the clan replied.

"They're not," Chris said, glaring at the younger man. "That won't happen until the night of the full moon in two weeks."

"And then we all dance around like a bunch of stoned hippies while Emmie chases this dude around the property with a dart gun."

"Damian Marcus, you are pushin' it, boy," his father said, moving across the room to stand before his son.

Damian just stood staring at his father before he shrugged off the comment.

"If they're not here in the next five minutes, can we leave?" Zoë asked.

"Yeah, really, we've still got a shit load of stuff to clean," Elizabeth added. "We've still got the West wing of the house to do."

"Yeah, no. Stay away from my end of the house," her second mate said..

"It's got to be cleaned. There's a baby in the house now and we can't have him getting sick from all of your dust," his sister said, glaring at him. "So we're going to clean that mess whether you like it or not."

"Can we focus on where my daughter is?" Chris asked, bringing everyone's attention back to him.

"We said we don't know where she is," Stuart said.

"So can we leave or not?" Astrid asked.

"No one is goin' any where," Mark said, looking around the room, his gaze lingering on Adam and Jason for a moment. "You two are the exception though."

"So we can leave?" the tall blonde man asked.

"Not unless you have too."

"Damn."

___"DAD?"_

"There's she is," Chris said when he heard his daughter yelling.

___"DAD, WHERE ARE YOU!"_

Shaking his head, the family's second walked out of the large room and into the hallway, spying his daughter, Phil, James and Robert at the other end, looking around.

"Down here, Emmie," he called.

The young woman looked his way and smiled, dragging Phil after her as she marched towards her father, James and Robert trailing them.

"You didn't tell me what parlor you'd be in," she said, stopping in front of the older man while her shadows disappeared into the other room.

"Sorry," Chris replied, but he wasn't looking at her, he was glaring at Phil. "Everyone's waiting for you."

"Great, c'mon, Phil," EmmaLee said, leading him into the room.

As he walked past Chris, Phil averted his gaze, but he could still feel the blue eyed mans stare on his back as he followed the crazy young woman who claimed he was her soon to be husband, looking up when she stopped moving.

There was at least twenty people in the room, and they where all staring at him.

The only people he recognized where James and Robert, who where now standing behind and to either side of an older man seated in a black wing back chair, a tall blonde woman standing next to him, and he also recognized Matt and Adam.

Once again taking Phil's hand in hers, EmmaLee smiled as she looked at the group assembled before her.

"Everyone, this is..."


	8. Chapter 8

******Disclaimer: I do not know, or own, any of the WWE Superstars or the Orton family. I don't own Shannon Moore's tattoo parlor either, that's his and his alone, nor do I own TNA wrestling and their employees. They belong to themselves.**

******This story is 100% fiction and no money was made from the production of this tale.**

******Claimer: I do own Johnny, Quinn, Elizabeth, Lacey, Damian, Zoë, Astrid, EmmaLee and Lazarus Michael.**

******Chapter Eight**

"Phillip?"

The dark haired man looked at the speaker, his eyes going wide.

"Johnny?" he asked, stepping away from EmmaLee as his brother, whom he was supposed to be looking for, stood up from the sofa he'd been sitting on and the man who'd been holding his hand.

The brothers stood staring at one another before Phil slapped Johnny, the man on the couch and the younger man on the floor where both on their feet, but the younger Brooks held up one hand and they sat again.

"I deserved that," he said, looking at his brother.

"Hell yeah, you do!" Phil yelled. "I've spent three fucking years looking for you, Johnny! Why didn't you call and let me know you where okay?"

"I couldn't, Phil," Johnny replied.

"Why the fuck not?"

"Well, it's complicated, but I'll explain everything later, after you've gotten settled," the younger man replied, then he gave his brother a small smile. "So, I hear you're EmmaLee's fiancée?"

"I'm not settling anywhere and I'm not marrying anybody," Phil snapped, glancing at EmmaLee and feeling a very tiny twinge of regret when he saw the hurt look on her face before looking at his brother. "I don't know her, I don't want to know her."

When he said that, everyone in the room who'd been seated stood up, except the man in the chair, while the short haired blonde who'd been seated next to Adam, holding a tiny infant, stood up and moved to the back of the room.

"I'm gonna go home and I'm gonna plan a fake funeral for you because you're dead to me, Jonathan," he said, then he turned to leave the room and ran into Robert.

Whom he'd seen on the other side of the room only a second before.

"You're not going anywhere, Mr. Brooks," he said, flashing Phil a smile that had the shorter man backing up.

___He's got fucking fangs_, he thought, looking around the room and noticing that everyone, except the still seated man, was smiling and displaying fangs. ___They've all got fangs!_

Even Johnny.

"What in the hell is going on here?" Phil asked.

"Mr. Brooks, welcome to the house of Calaway," the still seated man replied. "I'm Mark Calaway, leader of the clan."

"Clan? Like hillbillies?"

"Hey, we ain't hillbillies," James said, glaring at the man in the middle of the room. "At least not anymore."

"We're what some people call "the undead"," the woman sitting next to Matt said. "We live in clans, or covens, for protection and companionship."

"I still don't get it," Phil said, shaking his head.

"Vampires," the tall blonde woman standing next to Mark said.

"I'm still drugged, aren't I? I'm dreaming."

"You're not," Johnny said, shaking his head. "We're vampires."

"Vampires aren't real, Johnny."

"Yeah, we are," a little brunette woman on the other side of the room said. "We've been around for a long time, buddy."

"Zoë," Mark said, glancing at her.

She looked at the floor, scooting closer to the big red-headed man at her side, but she looked up again when Johnny gasped.

"Johnny!" his big brother exclaimed when he saw the blood dripping onto the hard wood floor from the bone deep gash on his brothers arm, James holding a bloody knife at the younger man's side.

"Damn, that hurt, man," Johnny said, looking at the other man.

"Sorry," James replied, shrugging as he whipped the knife's blade on the leg of his jeans before sheathing it again.

"Wha...how...wha..." Phil stuttered out as he watched the blood flow stop and the gash slowly begin to close before he totally lost it. "What the fuck! That didn't fucking happen!"

"It did, Phil," his brother said, taking the handkerchief James gave him, wiping the blood from his arm. "This is my life now, and I share it with Jeff and Quinn."

"Oh my god," the elder Brooks groaned, falling to his knees as he watched the two-toned haired man and the young blonde who'd been behind Johnny wrap their arms around him, both kissing him on the head. "God, I knew you where gay, you where dating that Rich guy, but to be in a three way? If Mom and Dad knew about this, they'd disown you."

"They think I'm dead, Phil, they've thought that for three years," his brother said, putting his arms around his lovers. "But tonight's not about us, it's about you and EmmaLee."

The honey blonde smiled at Phil, ignoring the glare he gave her.

"It's not about anyone," he said, looking at his brother again. "I'm not marrying her, I'm not marrying anyone. I just want to go home and pretend none of this happened."

"Jonathan, EmmaLee," Mark said, standing up. "Why don't you explain what's going on, since it seems no one," he looked between Matt and Adam, both men looking way. "did that before bringing Mr. Brooks home to us."

"I think that's a good idea," EmmaLee said, putting her hands on Phil's shoulders. "We can talk in the kitchen."

"Yeah, c'mon, Phil," Johnny said, moving to help his brother stand. "We'll explain everything, we even have a Family Users Manual to help you out."

******The elder Brooks didn't say anything as he followed his brother and EmmaLee from the parlor, feeling the clan's collective gaze on his back as he walked out of the room.**


	9. Chapter 9

******Disclaimer: I do not know, or own, any of the WWE Superstars or the Orton family. I don't own Shannon Moore's tattoo parlor either, that's his and his alone, nor do I own TNA wrestling and their employees. They belong to themselves.**

******This story is 100% fiction and no money was made from the production of this tale.**

******Claimer: I do own Johnny, Quinn, Elizabeth, Lacey, Damian, Zoë, Astrid, EmmaLee and Lazarus Michael.**

******Chapter Nine**

"Here is your manual, and your Pepsi," Johnny said, putting a leather bound book and cold glass of soda in front of his brother.

"You're fucking joking, right?" Phil asked, looking at the younger man.

"I'm not, Phil. This manual explains the family's history, the hierarchy, rules, everything you'll need to know to survive."

"Does it say why a woman I've never met thinks I'm going to marry her?"

"No," EmmaLee, sitting to his right, replied. "No one can explain the urge to take a certain person for a mate, or why that person goes through the pain of conversion to spend eternity with a person they just met. I mean my parents where only together for a week before Daddy brought Mom over."

"And I was with Jeff less then twenty four hours, but when I saw him at the bar the night we met, there was just something about him that screamed _"GO WITH HIM!"_, so I did. The next night, instead of going to work, I went with him and he turned me."

"That was the night you vanished," Phil said quietly, looking at the table top.

Johnny only nodded. "What about the kid that was almost groping you?"

"Quinn? I found him a year and a half ago at a comic book convention," the younger Brooks replied. "It took me and Jeff almost two months to bed that boy, and another week to convert him."

"I'm still amazed he lived to see the mating ceremony," EmmaLee said, "we thought you two had killed him the night before, he was so worn out."

"Hey, it was worth almost dying, trust me," Johnny said, then he looked at his brother again when he said,

"What if I don't want to marry you? I mean I don't feel any kind of attraction to you at all."

"My father will kill you," EmmaLee said, giving Phil an innocent smile. "If Mark doesn't do it."

"Oh."

"Or I will," she added.

"Um, Emmie, maybe it's better if I explain things to Phil by myself," Johnny said.

"Sure," she replied, standing up and kissing Phil on top of the head before she left the two men alone in the kitchen.

"Dude, she was serious. You've gotta marry her or something bad will happen."

"Like what, Johnny? She'll suck me dry?" Phil asked.

"Yes, yes she will."

The elder man shook his head.

"It's obvious these people have you brain washed, Johnny, you guys aren't vampires and I'm still tripping on some drug that made me think you got cut and healed by yourself."

"Phil, do I have to cut myself again?"

"No, but you can let me go home and I'll pretend none of this happened, that what's her name doesn't want to "mate" me, and we'll be square."

"Phil, Emmie will take you whether you want her too or not," Johnny said. "Right now, she's fine, but within the next couple of days, she'll be like Gramma's Chihuahua Coco, remember when Coco would go into heat?"

"Yeah, Grandpa locked her in the garage."

"Well, we can't lock EmmaLee up when she goes into, uh, heat. She'll just break down the door, and find you. No matter where you, she will find you and will either fuck you to death, or drag you back here, force you to convert, then rape you to within an inch of your life."

"Excuse me? Did you just say that little girl will either fuck me to death or rape me?" Phil asked.

"I did, the last time something like that happened, was when Matt was after Elizabeth," Johnny replied. "She was playing hard to get by refusing to leave her home in St. Louis, and he totally freaked out. Many whores died over those four days, Phil, and finally Lizzy agreed to come out here, marry him and yeah, now he's better."

"He killed other women because his wife refused to marry him?"

"Yeah, man, he uh, fucked then strangled, twenty girls in a four day period. Thank god Forensic science didn't exist back then and there was still lots of open land to dump the bodies, I mean they where just prostitutes, so nobody would miss them, but Mark wanted us to play it safe. I'm so glad they've been happily married for the last hundred or so years. Except around twenty years ago when Elizabeth took Damian as her second mate. According to Jeff, Matt got a little pissed off about that but now he's fine with it."

Phil sat staring at his brother in shock.

"Alright, I'm done," he said, standing and putting his hands up. "Take me home, right now, Jonathan."

"You are home, Phil. Even as I speak, there's a team of guys at your place gathering up your clothes, computer, whatever Mark thinks you'll want, to bring it back here and put it in EmmaLee's room so it'll be there when you do the dirty," his brother said. "Now, you've got two weeks to get that manual read and to know who's who and what rank they hold in the family. If you need any help, don't be afraid to talk to any of us."

"Don't I get a say in this matter? I mean this is my life after all."

Johnny shook his head.

"You don't, pal," he said as he walked away, leaving his brother to angrily kick over the chair he'd been sitting in.

Sighing in frustration, Phil sat dropped to the floor, head hung, not seeing EmmaLee standing in the doorway, watching him before she stepped into the room.

"Phil?"

He looked up at her.

"What do you want?" he asked.

"I want to help you," she said, slowly approaching him. "I want to get to know you, and help you get to know me and my family."

"I don't want to know any of you, I just want to go home," he said, glaring at her.

"That's not going to happen," she said, kneeling down next to him, reaching out and touching his shoulder briefly before pulling her hand away.

And in that brief touch, it was like a light clicked on in Phillip Jack Brooks soul as he looked at the young woman kneeling next to him.

The sudden need to be with EmmaLee.


	10. Chapter 10

******Disclaimer: I do not know, or own, any of the WWE Superstars or the Orton family. I don't own Shannon Moore's tattoo parlor either, that's his and his alone, nor do I own TNA wrestling and their employees. They belong to themselves.**

******This story is 100% fiction and no money was made from the production of this tale.**

******Claimer: I do own Johnny, Quinn, Elizabeth, Lacey, Damian, Zoë, Astrid, EmmaLee and Lazarus Michael.**

******Chapter Ten**

"That's Astrid and Stuart."

"And who are they?"

EmmaLee looked at Phil, smiling.

Since their talk in the kitchen not fifteen minutes earlier, he'd done a total one eighty and wanted to know everything about the family, and her.

Which was why they where standing in the door way of the TV room watching the couple seated on the plush leather sofa.

"Well, Adam's sister and brother in-law," she replied.

"When did they meet?" he asked.

"Um, lemme see, it should be in the book."

Phil handed her the book he'd been given (titled ___A Users Guide To The Clan Calaway_) and watched as she cracked it open, flipping through the pages until she found what she needed.

"They met in eighteen forty six when Stuart kidnapped her and demanded Adam pay a ransom of fifty thousand dollars to get her back," she read, smiling when Phil put his arm around her. "Four years, and no ransom later, Mark brought them into the family after telling Stuart he had the choice to join or be ripped limb from limb."

"Sweet. Did he turn her or did she turn him?"

"He turned her," she said.

"So that means she took his last name, right?" Phil asked.

"Yeah, and because I'm taking you, you'll take my name instead of me taking yours. Now if you where the vampire and I was the human, I'd take your name when you changed me."

"Ah. I guess I'll learn all of this stuff in two weeks."

"Who said you've got two weeks to learn all of this?" EmmaLee asked, looking up at him.

"Johnny. He told me I've got two weeks to learn everything about the family, like who's who and what rank they hold," Phil replied.

"No, no. You only have to know who holds what rank and our names, after that, if you forget someone's name or confuse them with someone else, it won't be a big deal," she said, "Johnny did the same thing when Jeff brought him home. It took him a year and a half to tell me and Elizabeth apart, and we look nothing alike."

"She's taller then you are, and a brunette."

"Exactly, now let me introduce you to Stuart and Astrid."

"Um, okay," he said as she linked her arm with his and walked him into the room, stopping in front of the TV.

"I can't see the game, move."

"No, you watch too much TV as it is, Stuart. So missing a couple of minutes of human Foos Ball won't kill you."

"It might," the big Englishman replied, looking Phil over.

"Phil, say hello to the resident couch potatoes," EmmaLee said, gesturing to the couple staring at them.

"Um, hi," he said, not liking the way the blonde woman was looking at him.

"How much did Chris pay you?" Astrid asked, absently playing with her mate's hair.

"Excuse me?" Phil asked.

"The only way Chris would let anyone near EmmaLee here is to pay'em," Stuart stated. "So, how much did he give ya?"

"My father didn't pay Phillip anything," EmmaLee said, glaring at the older couple. "I found him on my own and I asked Adam and Matthew to bring him home because I couldn't."

"Whatever you say, Emmie," the older woman said, shrugging.

"Now move, we're tryin' to watch the game," Stuart said.

"Why does Mark keep you two worthless leeches around?"

"Because he likes us, now move."

"Bullshit, Bennett," EmmaLee said, then she looked at Phil and smiled. "C'mon, let's find Matt, Lizzy and Damian. They're story is more fun."


	11. Chapter 11

**__****Disclaimer: I do not know, or own, any of the WWE Superstars or the Orton family. I don't own Shannon Moore's tattoo parlor either, that's his and his alone, nor do I own TNA wrestling and their employees. They belong to themselves.**

**__****This story is 100% fiction and no money was made from the production of this tale.**

**__****Claimer: I do own Johnny, Quinn, Elizabeth, Lacey, Damian, Zoë, Astrid, EmmaLee and Lazarus Michael.**

******Chapter Eleven**

_"Don't touch me you lying sack of shit!"_

_"Lizzy, Sweets, I didn't do anything wrong!"_

_"Bull fucking shit, Matthew! You're not coming near me ever again!"_

"Should we wait?" Phil asked, looking at EmmaLee.

They where standing at an intersection of hallways, watching Matt and his mate Elizabeth yelling at one another.

"No, it'll distract her from the fight to talk about how they met," she replied, leading him towards the other couple.

"Damn it, Elizabeth, I didn't do anythin' with that woman!" Matt yelled, throwing his hands into the air.

"You fucked her, Matthew! You fucked another woman!" she yelled back.

"Hey, you two love birds," EmmaLee said, bringing their attention from each other to her and Phil. "What's up?"

"What the fuck do you want?" Matt asked, glaring at them.

"Well, Phil here is trying to learn the family history and I was wondering if you two could tell us how you met, and then later brought Damian into the mix?"

"I'll tell you how this...this man whore is ruining our marriage!" Elizabeth yelled, then she shoved her husband backwards. "By fucking _ANOTHER WOMAN_!"

_"I DIDN'T FUCK HER, ELIZABETH!"_ he yelled back, but he didn't touch her although to Phil it looked like the dark eyed man was itching to smack his wife.

Elizabeth didn't say anything, she only flipped her husband the bird then stalked off down the hallway.

"So, you wanna talk about it?" EmmaLee asked.

"No, fuck off," the older man snapped, then he stomped off in the opposite direction, leaving the younger couple alone.

"Nice people," Phil said.

"They really are, when they're not at each other's throats," his betrothed replied as they started walking again. "Normally they're really lovey-dovey, but Matt kinda, messed up the other night and Elizabeth and Damian found out about it."

"What'd he do?"

"Well, he went bar hopping the night before last with Jeff, Johnny, Quinn, and Stuart. At one of the bars, he met another woman and fucked her in the men's room."

"And one of the guys told on him, right?"

"Wrong. You see, Phil, when mate's...bond...they don't just do it physically, you know, through sex, they bond spiritually as well, so we can feel each others joy, pain, sadness and...ecstasy."

"So they felt him having sex with the other woman?" he asked.

"Pretty much. Elizabeth was making so much noise that Stephen thought Matt was at home and went to tell them to shut up, until Adam told'em that Matt was out with his brother and the boys," EmmaLee said. "We don't know where Damian was, but it was the same thing for him. Now if Matt leaves the house, they have him followed or Elizabeth is calling him every five minutes."

"Well, he broke their trust, so I don't blame them for wanting to keep tabs on him."

"True," she said, then silence fell over the couple as they walked, but it was soon broken by the sounds of a crying baby and someone asking,

"Why won't you shut up?"

"Perfect, I can introduce you to Jason and Lazarus," EmmaLee said as she led Phil down the hall, following the cries of the infant to yet another parlor.

"How many rooms are in this place?" he asked.

"Forty, or something. Most of them are parlors of some kind," she replied as they walked into the room where the short haired blonde Phil had seen earlier was pacing the room, the tiny infant resting against his shoulder wailing away. "Need some help Jason?"

"Emmie, take him, he won't shut up," Jason said, handing her the screaming baby. "Adam left again and I don't know what to do. I've feed him, changed him, sung to him and walking wasn't working. Make him shut up, please."

"I'll see what I can do," she replied, looking at the crying baby. "Lazzie, why won't you be good for your daddy?"

"Because he hates me, that's why," the older man said. "He loves Adam, can't get enough of him, but me? Oh he hates me. My own child hates me and I'm the one he shared a body with for six freakin' months!"

"Well, first off screaming yourself isn't helping matters," EmmaLee said, then she saw the weirded out look on Phil's face. "Something wrong, Sweetie?"

"You where...pregnant?" he asked, staring at Jason.

"Yeah. I told Adam ___"Dude, get a condom," _and he was all, like, ___"Jay, baby, it's cool", _then six months later I'm half dead and he's showing the baby off," the blonde replied, then he smiled. "I'm William Reso-Copeland by the way, but everyone calls me Jason, or Jay."

"I'm Phil, everyone calls me Phil," the younger man replied, then he jumped slightly when EmmaLee gave him the baby.

"What're you doing?" Jason asked, not liking that a stranger was holding his...now silent son.

"He's a baby magnet," she said, smiling.

"I'm not a baby person," he said, staring at the infant who was staring up at him.

"Apparently you are," the older man said. "Phil, meet my son Lazarus Michael Copeland. You've already met his father, Adam. I'm sorry for the way he brought you home."

"Yeah, not a big deal," the dark haired man replied, staring at the baby. "I didn't know vampires could have babies."

"It's a rare event, but it does happen," EmmaLee said. "Lazarus is the first baby born to the family in sixty years, I'm the first."

"What about Damian?" he asked, remembering from his light scanning of the book that Damian was the clan heir.

"He doesn't count," Jason said. "When he was born, there was no clan. It was just Mark, Damian's mother Lydia, and Chris."

"Is there a membership quota or something to start a clan?"

"Yes," Jason said, taking the baby from Phil. "In order to be classified as a clan, you must have four or more "family" members living, or traveling at the time, with you."

"It was a rule set by the Ruling Class," EmmaLee said. "It's in the book, you can read about it later, but right now Jason is going to tell us how he met Adam."

"I am?" he asked, sitting down.

"You are," she replied. "We where going to ask Matt and Lizzy, but they're still fighting."

"Or doing something else," the older man said, gesturing with his free hand to the love seat opposite where he sat. "But they're not important right now, what happened in a 1796 in a little Canadian village that would later be known as Orangeville is."


	12. Chapter 12

_******Disclaimer: I do not know, or own, any of the WWE Superstars or the Orton family. I don't own Shannon Moore's tattoo parlor either, that's his and his alone, nor do I own TNA wrestling and their employees. They belong to themselves.**_

_******This story is 100% fiction and no money was made from the production of this tale.**_

_******Claimer: I do own Johnny, Quinn, Elizabeth, Lacey, Damian, Zoë, Astrid, EmmaLee and Lazarus Michael.**_

******Chapter Twelve**

"My father owned the village general store and I helped him run it," Jason said. "Everyone in town thought I was strange. I was in my thirties, unmarried, and still living with my parents, but they told everyone I was a mute so they left me alone, and I liked it. Until that summer."

"Is that when Adam rolled into town?" Phil asked.

The older man nodded, slouching down on the couch, cuddling his son to his chest.

"Yeah, he came in with a group of traders," he said. "He was an indentured servant and the guy who owned him was a total ass. So my Dad offered to pay off Adam's debts if he worked for us in exchange."

"So your dad bought, then freed, Adam?"

"Wow, Emmie, you got yourself a smart one."

"I know," she said, smiling at Phil, who smiled in return before they looked at Jason again.

"Anyways, back to my story. Dad bought, then freed, Adam and in exchange for room and board, he worked in the store with me."

"Not to be rude, but when did you two bone and go vampire?" Phil asked.

"So much for the smart part," Jason said, absently rubbing Lazarus' back when the baby mewled.

"No bodies perfect," the young woman said, shrugging.

"Our romance, Phil, started a few months after Adam showed up. We kept it secret, of course, sneaking off into the woods or out to the barn at night," the older man said. "If anyone in the village had found out, my parents would've been the social pariahs for having a son who not only loved, but fucked, the help."

"That's nice, when you'd go vampire?"

"Rude, little beggar, isn't he?"

"Phil, if you rush him, Jason won't finish the story," EmmaLee said.

"Sorry, I'm just curios," the green eyed man replied.

"It's okay," Jason said, sitting up and shifting his son to his right shoulder. "And to answer your question, Adam was taken in October of that year. He just vanished one night and I thought he'd run off with someone else, that he'd gotten bored with me, until he showed up two months later in December, standing outside my window in the snow, dressed like it was a warm summer day."

There was a moment of silence in the room as Jason remembered back to the day his lover had come home after being gone for two months, EmmaLee and Phil watching him, then he shook himself from his thoughts and continued his story.

"He came back and when I asked him where he'd gone, he told me he'd gone for a walk that night because he couldn't sleep and when he'd rounded the barn, two men he didn't know had grabbed him and knocked him out," the older man said. "He said that when he'd come too, he was in a strange house surrounded by people he didn't know."

"Who was it?" Phil asked.

"Mark, Chris, Damian, Matt, and Jeff. They'd kidnapped Adam for Zoë, Mark brought him over but she showed no interest in my Adam what so ever, and he told them about me, so they let him go and he came home to get me, but I didn't believe him when he told me he was a vampire, I told him he was insane and that he needed to leave, that I couldn't be with someone who cavorted with sinners."

"Even though what you two had done was a sin," EmmaLee pointed out.

"Yeah, but he wouldn't leave me alone and to prove he was one of the undead, he shot himself right in front of me."

"And what'd you do?" the younger man asked.

"I freaked the fuck out, dude! My lover, whom I thought had run off with another man, had come back to me claiming he couldn't die, so he shot himself and got back up again with a gaping hole in his chest!" Jason exclaimed, then he looked at his son when the baby whimpered, not liking his fathers shouting, and took a moment to hush the infant, murmuring soothing nonsense to the baby before he looked up again. "I tried to run away, but he caught me and told me he'd come back to take me to his new family. To get me away from the life I was living."

"Did you go with him?"

"Hell no, the bastard kidnapped me, took back to Mark, and two days later he got the family's blessing to change me, and that's how I met Adam."

For a moment Phil sat staring at the man across from him, still trying to process what he'd heard, before asking,

"Thanks for telling that little story, but does the, uh, conversion hurt?"

"You die, Phil, while you're still technically alive," Jason replied. "You can feel your organs changing, or dieing within you depending on what's needed to live and what's not, then if you survive the change itself, you'll sleep for days, appearing to be dead, but you wake up and when you do, a thirst that can only be quenched by blood will over take you and you won't stop killing until that hunger is slated."

Phil didn't say anything, he just nodded, then stood up and left the room, leaving EmmaLee alone with Jason and Lazarus.

A moment later, they heard him running down the hallway.

"Great, Jason, you scared him off," she said, glaring at the older man as she stood up. "Now I've gotta find him before he gets lost and starves to death."

"Or Damian finds him," Jason said, watching the young woman leave to hunt down her run away groom.


	13. Chapter 13

******Disclaimer: I do not know, or own, any of the WWE Superstars or the Orton family. I don't own Shannon Moore's tattoo parlor either, that's his and his alone, nor do I own TNA wrestling and their employees. They belong to themselves.**

******This story is 100% fiction and no money was made from the production of this tale.**

******Claimer: I do own Johnny, Quinn, Elizabeth, Lacey, Damian, Zoë, Astrid, EmmaLee and Lazarus Michael.**

******Chapter Thirteen**

Phil didn't know where he was going, he just knew he wanted out of the house.

Hearing music, he followed the sound down yet another hallway until he came to set of black double doors inset with silver gargoyles.

Curios, he reached out and opened one of the doors, peeking into the room beyond.

It look like an art studio.

For Satan.

The walls where black, paintings of dragons, demons and other strange creatures adorned them.

Easels with paintings in various stages of completion littered the room, fur rugs dotted the black marble floor and actual torches, set in wall sconces at three foot intervals along the walls, lit the room along with two large chandeliers and a huge fire place at the far end of the room.

"What're you doin' in here?"

Looking to his right, Phil saw Damian standing at one of the easels in paint spattered clothes.

"I...I uh...I got..got lost," he stammered out.

The taller man sighed.

"I better get you back to Emmie before she tears the house down looking for you," he said, putting his pallet down and walking towards the shorter man, who backed out of the room and into the hallway, then up against the wall as the bigger man followed him. "Let's go."

Then, without waiting for Phil, Damian started to walk away, leaving the other man to run after him.

It wasn't long before they heard EmmaLee yelling,

_"PHIL! PHIL, WHERE ARE YOU?"_

"I've got him, Emmie!" Damian yelled back and she appeared at the end of the hallway, smiling.

"Thank god," she said, jogging up to Phil, hugging him. "I thought I lost you."

"I wanted to get out of here but got lost," he said, looking at her.

"Don't wander off until you know the place," she said. "We're still looking for two maids and a bug guy."

"Why'd he run away?" Damian asked, ignoring Phil and looking at EmmaLee.

"Jason told him about the conversion," the honey blonde replied. "Told him he would be conscious when it happened."

"He might be, Emmie. Everyone who wasn't born like us had a different experience," the older man said. "You weren't around when Robert and Jimmy where brought over."

"What happened?" Phil asked.

"Robert went nuts and vanished for two weeks. A lot of people died before Dad, Chris, and Matt caught him and James, well James got really, really depressed and wouldn't feed. We had to force the blood into him but now he's the happy, beer swilling man we know and love."

"What about Michelle?" EmmaLee asked. "I wasn't born yet when Mark found her."

"Hers was easy, it was like she was asleep for a week, then she woke up she was just really hungry," her friend replied. "But like I said, those who where changed had a different experience. Why do you want to know?"

"We'll do that later," she said, looking up at the man at her side. "Right now, we're going to go and talk to Stephen and Zoë."

"Why?" Damian asked.

"Phil's getting to know the family," she replied. "We've already talked to Jason, now we're going to talk to your sister and _BROTHER IN LAW._"

"Don't call him that, he's a red headed freak."

"Look who's talkin', Red," she said, looking her friend over before taking Phil's hand in hers. "C'mon, Sweetie. Let's leave Doom 'n' Gloom alone."

"Why do ya'll call me that?" Damian asked, frowning.

"Because you're always so moody. We all thought hookin' up with Elizabeth and Matt would make you more...sociable," EmmaLee said. "But we only see you when you feel like being seen. Do you even see your mates anymore unless you need to get off?"

"I see'em plenty," the clan heir said. "And what we do behind our closed doors is none of your business."

"Whatever," the little blonde said. "C'mon, Phil, let's go and talk to Zoë and Stephen."

"Okay," he said, nodding, allowing her to lead him off down the hallway and leaving Damian standing in the hallway.

"You alright?" EmmaLee asked, looking at him when he shivered.

"Yeah, just nervous," he replied, forcing himself to smile as they continued to walk, then he looked back, but Damian was gone.


	14. Chapter 14

******Disclaimer: I do not know, or own, any of the WWE Superstars or the Orton family. I don't own Shannon Moore's tattoo parlor either, that's his and his alone, nor do I own TNA wrestling and their employees. They belong to themselves.**

******This story is 100% fiction and no money was made from the production of this tale.**

******Claimer: I do own Johnny, Quinn, Elizabeth, Lacey, Damian, Zoë, Astrid, EmmaLee and Lazarus Michael.**

******Chapter Fourteen**

"Can we talk to you guys?" EmmaLee asked as she and Phil approached the little brunette women and big red haired man he'd seen earlier in the evening.

"Sure, Emmie, what's up?" the little woman asked, putting down the rag she'd been using to wipe down one of the side boards.

"Well, Zoë, Phil would like to know how you and Stephen got together," the younger woman replied. "He already knows that Matt and my dad kidnapped Adam to be your mate, and that you didn't want him. But what about Stevie here?"

"First, donna call me "___Stevie_", and second, why should we tell'em somethin' that's none of his business?" the big man asked, looking Phil over.

"Because he's trying to become apart of this family, Stephen," EmmaLee said.

"Don't mind him," Zoë said, looking at Phil and waving off her husbands rudeness. "He's Irish."

"An wha's that supposed ta mean?" Stephen asked, looking down at his wife.

"Honey, shut up," she said, still not looking at him. "Anyways, Phil, my union with Stephen was arranged. A couple of months after I'd kicked Adam to the curb, Mark contacted Finlay, the head of Ireland's biggest coven, and he sent his adopted son, Stephen, over here to marry me. It was more of a union of the clans then a union of our hearts."

"Aye, fer the first two years we where together, she annoyed the hell outta me," Stephen said, looking down at his mate, but the smile on his face was anything about annoyed.

"And I couldn't stand him," she said, the same smile on her face as she looked up at him. "He was rude and kept getting into fights with Damian and Matt. I had never wanted to kill anyone more then I wanted to kill him."

"Wait, you two hated each other?" Phil asked, looking between the couple.

"Hate is such a nasty word, Phil," Zoë said, looking at him. "I like to say my husband annoyed the hell out of me, but as time went by, the annoyance turned to love and I couldn't be happier then I am now."

"Not all unions are of the heart," EmmaLee said. "Most of them are for political reasons, our clan though, seems to be the exception. Zoë and Stephen are the only political union Mark ever arranged."

"And are you guys converts too?"

"No, we where born this way," Stephen said, absently putting his right arm around Zoë.

"So..." the shorter man began to say, but EmmaLee interrupted him.

"No one knows what causes vampirism, Phil," she said. "Some of us are born vampires, like Mark, my dad, myself, Zoë and Stevie here..."

"I tol ya not ta call me "___Stevie_"."

"...whatever, man, and some people are converts like Adam and Jason, Matt, Jeff, Johnny and Quinn."

"I'm confused," Phil said, shaking his head. "Really, really confused right now."

"Well, who's blood born and who's a convert isn't important, Phil," she said, taking his hand in hers again. "Thank you for talking to us, guys."

"Not a problem," Zoë said, smiling. "Who else have you talked too?"

"So far just Jason and you two," the younger woman said. "We tried talking to Matt and Lizzy, but they're fighting."

"What about Mark and Michelle?" Stephen asked.

"We all know he picked her up in a speak-easy," his mate stated, waving one hand. "Nothing to tell there."

"Stuart and Astrid?"

"I don't like them," EmmaLee said. "I was thinking we could try talking to Matt and Lizzy again, and if not, Jeff..."

___"EMMALEE!"_

"That's Daddy," she said, looking around before shouting, "WHAT?"

"We're, uh, gonna go and clean our room, right Stephen?" Zoë said, looking up at him when Chris appeared at the end of the hallway, looking pissed off as he marched towards them.

"Aye, it's a mess," he said as they backed away from EmmaLee and Phil. "It was a pleasure ta meet ya, Phil."

"You too," the younger man said, watching the other couple hurry away.

"Hi, Daddy," EmmaLee said, smiling at her father when he reached them. "What's up?"

"Why are James and Robert watching TV with Stuart and Astrid instead of with you?" Chris asked.

The young woman sighed.

"We're in the house," she said. "I don't need them, and besides that, I've got Phil with me."

Said man looked at the floor when icy blue eyes fell on him.

"Like he could protect you," Chris scoffed. "He's soft, weak, and ___human_."

"Not for long," his daughter said, putting her arms around Phil and pulling him closer to her, smiling when his left arm went around her waist. "Now what did you really want, Daddy?"

"I just wanted to know why Robert and James weren't with you," the older man replied, glaring at Phil again before he turned and walked away.

"He doesn't like me, does he?" the dark haired man asked.

___"NO I DON'T!"_

"You can't whisper in this house outside of a closed door," EmmaLee said, sighing, then she smiled and Phil's face turned pink when they both heard a low grumble. "Hungry?"

"Yeah, I guess I am," he replied. "I haven't eaten anything today since lunch."

"Let's get you something to eat then," she said as they started walking in the direction Chris had gone. "Hopefully there's food in the fridge."

"You keep food here? I thought vampires couldn't eat human food?"

"We can't, but our thralls can," she replied.

"What's a thrall?"

"A thrall is a human who gets off on being bitten by a vampire, so in exchange for our protection, they live here and let us feed from them when we don't feel like going out to hunt or are having, let's say, martial problems and don't want to be around our partners. You'll meet them later."

"This place is so freaking confusing," Phil said, shaking his head.

"You'll get used to it, Sweetie," EmmaLee said, smiling up at him.

He smiled in return, but was silently thinking,

___I don't think I ever will get "used" to it._


	15. Chapter 15

**__****Disclaimer: I do not know, or own, any of the WWE Superstars or the Orton family. I don't own Shannon Moore's tattoo parlor either, that's his and his alone, nor do I own TNA wrestling and their employees. They belong to themselves.**

**__****This story is 100% fiction and no money was made from the production of this tale.**

**__****Claimer: I do own Johnny, Quinn, Elizabeth, Lacey, Damian, Zoë, Astrid, EmmaLee and Lazarus Michael.**

******Chapter Fifteen**

"He's gonna run as soon as the sun rises."

"I don't think he will."

"He will."

Johnny scowled, looking at Jeff. "What?"

"Jeff, you don't know my brother," the younger man replied. "He's a good guy, and look at how focused on Emmie he is."

"For now. It might be a ruse, baby."

"Can't you two do anything but argue anymore?" Quinn asked, looking between his older lovers. "Since I came into the picture a year and a half ago, you've done nothing but fight."

"We're not fightin', honey," Jeff said.

"Sounds like you are."

"Well, we're not," Johnny said, putting his arms around the younger blonde. "Let's go and see how Phil's doing."

The trio followed after Phil and EmmaLee, keeping their distance from the other couple.

"See how he keeps touching her?" Johnny said, gesturing to his brother and how he kept brushing EmmaLee's hair from her face as they walked, the two whispering and laughing.

"Chris is probably followin'em," Jeff said. "Or Jimmy is."

"They're in love," Quinn said, smiling.

"I'm tellin' ya, boys, he's gonna ditch her as soon as the sun comes up."

"Jeffery, you're sleeping under the bed tonight," Johnny said, walking ahead of his two lovers.

"It's not that bad," Quinn said, looking at his oldest lover. "There's a blanket and pillow under there."

"How do you know what it's like to sleep under the bed?" Jeff asked.

"When you make me sleep on the floor after I've done something to piss you off. So enjoy it, buddy, it's loads of fun, especially when you're trying to sleep and you've got people fucking on top of you and you're not invited to join in!"

Then, without waiting for Jeff to reply, Quinn walked away, leaving the older man to look in confusion between his young lovers before shaking his head and going back the way they'd come from.

* * *

"Johnny's following us," EmmaLee said, not looking back.

"I know, he's nosier then an old woman," Phil replied, shaking his head, then he looked back to see his brother. "What's up Johnny?"

"Nothing. I was just coming to see how you're doing," the younger Brooks replied.

"I'm fine, thanks," his brother replied. "Just on my way to get something to eat."

"Ah."

An awkward silence fell over the three for a few moments until EmmaLee asked,

"Is there anything else, Johnny?"

"Nope."

"Alright then, we'll see you later," Phil said as he and his betrothed started walking again, leaving Johnny behind.

___Did I just think of her as my_ ___"_betrothed___"?_ he thought, then he smiled. ___I did and it's cool!_

"What're you smiling about?" EmmaLee asked, looking up at him.

"Nothing," he replied, shaking his head. "So what does this mating ceremony you keep talking about entail?"

"It's like a normal human wedding, except it's at night, and instead of a priest or preacher officiating the ceremony, Mark will do it."

"And the informal ceremony?" he asked.

EmmaLee blushed, biting her lower lip.

"Have you ever had a night of ...sex...so wild that you passed out and the next morning you couldn't move?" she asked.

"No."

"That's the informal ceremony, if you don't want to deal with the hoopla of a formal ceremony," she replied. "We could just lock ourselves in our room and just fuck until we couldn't move and the bed was broken."

Phil stopped walking and stood there staring at her, feeling very, and suddenly, aroused by just her words.

"Where were we going?" he asked.

"Upstairs," she replied, feeling the same things he was feeling.

"Right."

They took off running, not seeing Chris watching them from the shadows, a frown on his face as he watched the young couple disappear from sight.


	16. Chapter 16

******Disclaimer: I do not know, or own, any of the WWE Superstars or the Orton family. I don't own Shannon Moore's tattoo parlor either, that's his and his alone, nor do I own TNA wrestling and their employees. They belong to themselves.**

******This story is 100% fiction and no money was made from the production of this tale.**

******Claimer: I do own Johnny, Quinn, Elizabeth, Lacey, Damian, Zoë, Astrid, EmmaLee and Lazarus Michael.**

******Chapter Sixteen**

They'd barely made it back to EmmaLee's room before she literally ripped Phil's clothes from his body before shredding her own, the sudden need to couple with him had the young woman acting in away she never had before.

She could see his hardening cock bulging through his boxers (what was left of them), and it made her a little nervous when she finally realized what was about to happen, but any fear she'd been feeling faded away when the dark haired man leaned in and kissed her.

___Oh my god,_ she thought, hearing herself moan softly at the feel of her first kiss. ___Michelle never said it would be like this. Neither did Lizzy, Astrid or Zoë._

On instinct, she caught his lip ring with the tip of her tongue, gently tugging on it, making him jump and deepen the kiss.

She walked backwards towards her bed, pulling Phil with her, neither breaking the kiss as they fell onto the bed or removed what was left of their clothing.

___I've known this girl less then twenty four hours_, he thought, reluctantly pulling away from her soft lips and trailing kisses across her cheek and down her neck, enjoying the little sounds she was making. ___And I want to spend the rest of my life with her_.

Moans escaped both of their mouths as he made his way into her, but he stopped and looked at her wide eyed when he felt resistance.

Shit.

"You're a virgin?" he panted out, the feeling of her tight heat enveloping him making it hard to think straight.

"Yeah, don't worry about hurting me," she said, then she reached up and pulled him down for another kiss. "Just do it and get it over with, Phil. I know you want too."

Without second thought, he thrust his hips forward and buried himself deeply inside the young woman's welcoming body, her pained gasped muffled by their kiss.

He let go of her mouth, and just looked at her. They where now as close as they could be. His eyes where shining with lust and playfulness. Neither of them moved, they just stared at each other, enjoying the closeness, and the fact that they knew that very soon the heat and the excitement between them would escalate until they lost all sense of control.

Gently and slowly, Phil began to move inside of her, letting her feel every inch of his swollen cock as it glided in and out of her.

EmmaLee groaned, eyes fluttering shut.

___Now I know why the mated couples are always kissing and touching_, she thought. ___Is it strange I'm thinking of my friends while I'm supposed to be focused on my first time with my mate?_

The thoughts, however, where cut short when once again Phil sought her mouth, this time leaving the gentleness aside and replacing it with hunger and lust as his thrusts grew stronger, deeper. She wrapped her legs around his waist, pulling him closer, and deeper into, her.

The gentleness faded and the slow pace gave way to more energetic, more passionate lovemaking. Phil raised himself onto his elbows and thrust harder into her. EmmaLee ran her hands down his back, grabbing his ass. She wanted him as deep inside her as possible. He seemed to understand what she wanted and increased his vigor. By now the bed was moving along with their bodies, and they where lost in a frenzied, wild fucking, giving each other all that they had.

In the room next door, Elizabeth looked up from the book she'd been reading and sighed.

___Young love_, she thought, smiling, before standing up from her chair and moving across the room to pound on the wall.

_"SHUT THE FUCK UP! I'M TRYIN' TO READ OVER HERE!" _she yelled.

The young couple was oblivious her shouts, too caught up in their love making to have even heard her yelling at them.

"Oh, god, Phil," she groaned as she moved her hips against his. "Mmm, you feel so good,"

"You do too," he said, then he groaned when she tightened around him.

He was so close to coming that it wasn't even funny.

"I need to come, EmmaLee," he groaned. "God I need to fucking come inside of you."

"Then come for me, Phil, come hard," EmmaLee whispered

Her words caused him to moan as she moved harder against him. "Come deep inside of me."

It was enough to trigger his too quickly reached orgasm. Moaning her name, he thrust into her one last time as his seed spilled into her.

"Oh, god, Phil...I'm going to come...I'm...oh god..." she moaned then she cried out as her orgasm washed over her, her body shuddering with pleasure.

He weakly bucked his hips a couple of more times, making her shudder and moan with a second smaller orgasm before he fell forward awkwardly, trying not to land on top of her.

As silence fell over the room, the only sound left was that of the couple trying to get their breathing under control.

"Holy crap, that was awesome," EmmaLee panted out, turning and immediately snuggling up to her lovers left side, his arm going around her shoulders.

"Are you sure this was your first time?" he asked, still trying to get his heart rate down.

"Yeah," she replied, sighing happily. "I thought you figured that out?"

"My brains not working, right now."She laughed. "What? It's true, I think it's lack of oxygen to my brain."

"I believe you," she said, cuddling closer to his side and smiling when he twitched as she ghosted her fingers over the tattoo on his belly. "Now I know how the other couples feel."

"And you and Johnny where right," Phil said, running the fingers of his left hand through her hair.

"Right about what?" she asked, looking up at him.

"Not knowing why you want to be with your mate, as you put it, but wanting to spend the rest of your life with that person," he replied, looking down at her and smiling.

EmmaLee smiled in return before she scooted up a little bit to kiss him before settling down at his side again.

The rest of their night was spent quietly (after more threats from Elizabeth) making love and getting to know one another until they fell into an exhausted sleep, holding one another tightly.


	17. Chapter 17

******Disclaimer: I do not know, or own, any of the WWE Superstars or the Orton family. I don't own Shannon Moore's tattoo parlor either, that's his and his alone, nor do I own TNA wrestling and their employees. They belong to themselves.**

******This story is 100% fiction and no money was made from the production of this tale.**

******Claimer: I do own Johnny, Quinn, Elizabeth, Lacey, Damian, Zoë, Astrid, EmmaLee and Lazarus Michael.**

******Chapter Seventeen**

"They did it."

"Who did what?"

"EmmaLee and Phil."

Jason looked away from watching Adam playing with Lazarus on the floor to the chair Elizabeth was sitting in, Matt sitting on the floor at her side while she stroked his hair.

___He's still in trouble_, the blonde thought, smirking before looking at the woman again.

"What'd they do?" Adam asked, not looking up from his son, the baby staring blankly at him.

"They played chess," Matt said sarcastically, then flinched when Elizabeth pulled his hair. "They consummated their relationship last night."

"What?"

The two couples in the room looked the sixth occupant.

Damian was sitting by the fire place, sketching out a picture of Adam, Jason and Lazarus.

"Phil and Emmie did the dirty," the blue eyed woman replied. "All freakin' night."

"Seriously, it was all night," Matt said. "They kept me awake, and I can sleep through anything. Even Damian tossin' and turning."

"Not my fault my back's still fucked up from when those hunters tried to lynch me," the clan heir said, no looking at his mates. "or that it never healed right."

"Where where you this morning anyways?" Elizabeth asked. "You didn't come to bed."

"I was in my studio and fell asleep at my desk."

"Again?" Matt asked.

"So our little Emmie's all grown up," Adam said, bringing the group back to the subject at hand, smiling as he picked up the baby, holding him up above his head. "Yeah, Emmie's all grown up, huh Lazzie?"

"Honey, don't get in his face like that," Jason said, frowning when Adam brought the baby closer to his face. "It forces his eyes to focus."

"William, he's fine."

"The kid's a vampire baby, he'll live," Damian said. "Now what's this about EmmaLee bedding that bum?"

"What about it? She's bound to him, and all she has to do now is bring him over," Elizabeth said. "So she's off limits and the formal ceremony will be just that. A formal ceremony to make it known to the clans that EmmaLee is now bound to Phillip."

"Well good for them."

********Mean While...****

"Good evening," EmmaLee said, smiling when she felt Phil kissing the back of her neck.

"Good evening," he said, leaning over her shoulder and kissing her on the cheek. "You wanna know something?"

"What?" she asked, rolling over onto her back and looking up at him.

"We spent the whole night having sex and I can still move," he replied, smirking.

"Guess what? Me too," she said, putting her arms around him and pulling him down on top of her.

He put his head to one side when she started kissing his neck, shivering when her tongue swirled over his pulse, then he felt a sharp prick as her fangs sank into his flesh.

EmmaLee moaned as the salty-sweet blood flowed into her mouth and to ignore the half conscious pained moan from Phil, reaching up to stroke his hair, feeling his heart beat start to slow.

When it was barely a feather flutter, she pulled away and bit her own wrist, pressing it to Phil's lips.

Not really knowing what was going on anymore, Phil found himself lapping up the salty liquid before biting down on the pale flesh, soon the sudden urge to sleep came over him and he blacked out.

"Good job, Sweetie," EmmaLee whispered, smiling as she continued to stroke his hair before she sat up, gently easing her lover back onto the bed next to her and pulling the blankets back up around them and settling down next to him to wait out the changes that would affect both of their lives.


	18. Chapter 18

******Disclaimer: I do not know, or own, any of the WWE Superstars or the Orton family. I don't own Shannon Moore's tattoo parlor either, that's his and his alone, nor do I own TNA wrestling and their employees. They belong to themselves.**

******This story is 100% fiction and no money was made from the production of this tale.**

******Claimer: I do own Johnny, Quinn, Elizabeth, Lacey, Damian, Zoë, Astrid, EmmaLee and Lazarus Michael.**

******A/N: For those of you who want Phil to die (you know who you are), it's not going to happen. I like Phil and I want to see him live.**

******Chapter Eighteen**

**__******The Next Night...9 pm****

"So I hear rumor going around the house is that EmmaLee and Phil are mated," Astrid said, walking into the parlor the family used.

"That's what Elizabeth and Matt said," Zoë replied, settling back against the couch she was sitting on.

"You are joking, right?" Stuart asked.

"She's not," Stephen replied. "Philip's now a member of our family."

"I think it's sweet," Jason said, smiling and glancing at his son when Lazarus mewled.

"Of course you would," Astrid said, looking at her brothers mate. "Now all she has to do is bring him over."

"And that's been done," Chris said, walking into the parlor where the younger members of the family where gathered. "She did it last night."

"How do you know for sure?" the second in line to the clan asked, looking at her fathers second in command.

"Drew told me," he replied. "He's been checking up on them for me, making sure EmmaLee feeds."

"This should be interesting then," Zoë said, settling against Stephen's side when he put his arm around her shoulders.

"How so?" Chris asked, looking at her.

"You hate Phil, and now you're going to have to spend eternity with him," she replied, smirking.

"So EmmaLee brought Phil over then?" Adam asked, changing the subject.

"For the last time, yes, EmmaLee brought Phil over," the second in line to the family replied, looking at him. "In a few days we'll know if he wakes up one of us, or if he dies in his sleep because his body wasn't strong enough to handle the change."

"We should take Lazarus up to see them," Jason said, glancing at the sleeping baby snuggled in the carrier next to him on the couch. "He likes Phil."

"How do you know he likes Phil?" Adam asked.

"Last night, after you took off for the second time, he wouldn't stop crying. Emmie couldn't get him to shut up, so she gave him to Phil and it was like a switch had been flipped. He just stopped crying and was quiet the rest of the night."

"Interesting," the older blonde said, then he frowned. "You didn't tell Phil Lazzie hates you, did you?"

"He does," Jason replied. "My own son hates me."

"Lazarus doesn't hate you," Astrid said. "He's just closer to Adam because you where half dead, he doesn't know you, that's all."

The short haired man didn't say anything, he just stood up and left the room.

"Great, now he's pissed off," Adam said, glaring at his sister. "Thanks, Astrid, thanks alot."

"You're welcome," she said, smiling. "Do you want us to watch Lazarus for you?"

Shannon, who'd been quietly standing at the back of the room, moved from his spot to pick up the baby carrier.

"No, I want him to do it," Adam replied, nodding to the mohawked man. "Take him to the nursery, make sure he's fed and given his bath."

"Yes sir," the younger man said, leaving the parlor, Adam not long behind him.


	19. Chapter 19

******Disclaimer: I do not know, or own, any of the WWE Superstars or the Orton family. I don't own Shannon Moore's tattoo parlor either, that's his and his alone, nor do I own TNA wrestling and their employees. They belong to themselves.**

******This story is 100% fiction and no money was made from the production of this tale.**

******Claimer: I do own Johnny, Quinn, Elizabeth, Lacey, Damian, Zoë, Astrid, EmmaLee and Lazarus Michael.**

******Chapter Nineteen**

Matt sighed, thumping his head back against the wall next to his bedroom door.

"Why can't I come in?" he asked.

"Because I'm still mad at you, Matthew," Elizabeth, putting away her laundry, and Damians, but and dropping Matt's onto the floor, replied.

"Elizabeth, I didn't do anything wrong."

In the blink of an eye, she was standing over him, blue eyes narrowed.

"Matthew, you forget we can feel everything the other does," she said. "You fucked another woman! Do you know how embarrassed, and dirty, that made me feel when Stephen found out you where gone and I was alone? That everyone in the house knew what had happened. And how do you think Damian feels? We trusted you, Matthew, and you broke that trust!"

He sat staring up at her, silent. "One hundred and four years you where faithful to me, and me alone, and then, to the surprise of everyone in the family, you agreed to let me take Damian as my mate, you gladly bonded with him, and for twenty years we've all been happy, but now all of a sudden you decide to start fucking other women? What's up with that, Matthew!?"

"I...I...don't know," he said, looking away.

"If you're tired of me, say the word and I'll cut the bond we've shared for so long," she said. "But you know what I'll have to do for that to happen, what that'll do to you and to Damian."

Brown eyes went wide as Matt scrambled to his knees, throwing his arms around her waist.

"No, don't. Don't do that," he said, burying his face against her belly. "I couldn't live if you did that. Please don't do it. God, I am so sorry for what I did, Lizzy. It'll never happen again, I swear it won't!"

"It better not Matthew," she said, pulling on his hair, forcing him to look up. "Because if it does, I'm gonna rip your dick off and shove it up your ass."

"I fuckin' love you, Elizabeth Adele," he said, standing up, but her attention was drawn to something, or someone, behind him.

Looking back, he saw a tall, sandy haired young man wearing a white dress shirt and dark slacks walking towards them.

"Master, Mistress," he said in a rough brogue, nodding as he passed by.

"Drew," Elizabeth said, watching him disappear around the corner.

"Why's he still here?" Matt asked, tightening his arms around his wife.

"Because he's EmmaLee's favorite thrall."

******TF*TF*TF*TF*TF*TF*TF*TF*TF*TF**

EmmaLee sighed, stroking Phil's hair.

He was still, the only sign that he was alive was the slow rise and fall of his chest.

___Everybody who was converted had different experiences_, she thought. ___So maybe Phil is going through his now._

A knock had her looking up, smiling at the young man standing in the doorway.

"Hey, Drew," she said as he entered the room.

"Mistress Farrelly sent me to keep ya company," he replied, kneeling next to the bed when he reached it, then he nodded to Phil. "How's he doin?"

"Okay, I guess."

"How're you doin'?" he asked, reaching out and rubbing her right arm.

"You ask me that every time you come in here," she said, smiling at the thrall.

"Aye, I know I do and I wanna know how yer doin'."

"I'm doing fine, Drew, thanks to you," EmmaLee said, then her attention was drawn back to Phil when he groaned, his body stiffening up, stroking his hair and mumering comforting nonsense to him.

"Is there anythin' I can get for ya?" the Scotsman asked.

"No, thank you, Drew," she replied, continuing to stroke Phil's hair until he relaxed again. "But if I need you, I'll call you."

The young man nodded, then moved to sit in the corner of the room, forgotten by the young woman on the bed.


	20. Chapter 20

___Disclaimer: I do not know, or own, any of the WWE Superstars or the Orton family. I don't own Shannon Moore's tattoo parlor either, that's his and his alone, nor do I own TNA wrestling and their employees. They belong to themselves._

___This story is 100% fiction and no money was made from the production of this tale._

___Claimer: I do own Johnny, Quinn, Elizabeth, Lacey, Damian, Zoë, Astrid, EmmaLee and Lazarus Michael._

___A/N: This is gonna be a long one..._

******Chapter Twenty**

"William, come out of there," Adam said, knocking on their bathroom door.

"Fuck off."

Sighing, he grabbed the door knob and jerked it downwards, hard, hearing the lock snap and Jason squawk as he pushed the door open.

"Go away, Adam," the short haired blonde said, throwing a bottle of after shave at his husband. "You can't make me leave this room!"

"Yeah, I can," the taller man said, grabbing the shorter man, who let out a very unmanly shriek as he was picked up and carried from the bathroom and into the bedroom. "And we're going to talk."

"About what?" Jason asked as he was dropped onto the bed, his mate sitting next to him.

"Two weeks ago, one am," Adam said.

**__******Flash Back****

_Adam sat staring at his bedroom door, body trembling with every wave of pain his mate felt and every pained cry that came from behind the door._

_"It's alright," Astrid, sitting next to her brother, said as she rubbed his back. "He's alright."_

_The door flung open and Michelle, ignoring the blonde man sitting on the floor, came into the hallway yelling,_

_"He's not alright! Damian, get Mark!"_

_The heir to the family, who'd been standing at the end of the hallway, took off running while Michelle went back into the room._

_"God, something's wrong," Adam said, eyes wide as he looked at his sister before looking at the door again, seeming to ignore Mark rushing into the room._

_"I'm sure Michelle is just over reacting," Astrid said, hugging her brother when he whined._

_Twenty minutes later, the door opened and Elizabeth, carrying a little bundle, came out of the room, Jeff appearing behind her to shut it again as she walked across the hall to where Adam sat._

_"Say hello to your little boy," she said, smiling as she knelt down in front of the taller man, giving him the baby and showing him how to hold the infant._

_Adam stared wide eyed at the baby he held._

_"He's gorgeous," Astrid whispered, smiling at her nephew, who squirmed and whined._

_"Oh, no, don't cry," Adam said, gently stroking the baby's cheek. "It's alright."_

_"He's probably hungry," Elizabeth said. "But..."_

_"But what?" Astrid asked._

_"Jason isn't in the shape to take care of the baby right now."_

_"What do you mean?" Adam asked. "Is he alright? What's wrong with him?"_

_"He's lost a lot of blood, Adam, I mean a lot of blood," the blue eyed woman replied. "The birth was harder then Zoë guessed it would be, that's why Mark's in there. She figured since he's older and stronger then the rest of us, except maybe Chris and Damian, that blood from him will help."_

_"Is he gonna be alright though?"_

_"I don't know, Adam, but he's in good hands right now," Elizabeth said, then she stood up. "I'm going to tell the others what's going on."_

_The blonde only nodded, his attention once again on his son._

_"He's going to be fine, Adam," Astrid said._

_Her brother didn't reply, he just nodded._

**__******On The Other Side Of The Door****

_"I think we killed him," Michelle said, looking at Jason._

_Jason lay in bed, unmoving save for the slow rise and fall of his chest, his normally healthy complexion was ashen._

_"Don't say that," Jeff snapped, glaring at the woman before looking at his friend again. "He's just sleepin' right now."_

_"It's gonna be touch and go for a few days," Zoë said tiredly from the chair she sat in. "I forgot how hard vampire births are."_

_"It's not your fault, Princess," Mark said, looking at the young woman. "You did what you could."_

_"That's what you said after Carmen died when EmmaLee was born."_

_"That wasn't your fault either, Zoë, she wasn't strong enough, we all knew it and Chris never blamed you."_

_"Whatever, you need to tell Adam what's going on," she said, staring at the bed, then she turned tired eyes to Jeff and Michelle. "Could you guys clean up?"_

_"Sure," Jeff said, nodding while Mark left to talk to Adam._

_"Adam."_

_The blonde looked up reluctantly from his son to find Mark standing over him._

_"Is William...okay?" he asked._

_"Too soon to tell, but Zoë's with him," the older man replied. "It was a hard delivery for both William and the baby, but Zoë got them both through alright."_

_"Elizabeth said he lost a lot of blood."_

_"He did, but Jeff, Michelle, Zoë and myself, while he was still lucid, made him take from us," Mark said. "The naming ceremony will have to take place at the end of the week."_

_"Can't we wait for Jason to get his strength back before we have the ceremony?" Adam asked. "I'm pretty sure he'll want to be there when our son is named."_

_"I'm sure he will to, but as it stands, we don't know if he'll be awake, Adam," the clan leader said, then he gestured to the baby. "And right now, that little fella right there needs you to take care of him since Jason can't."_

_Adam looked at the baby again, smiling._

_"And I won't let him down," he said, kissing the top of the infants head. "I won't let either of them down."_

**__******End Flashback****

"Every day for two weeks I took care of you, and Lazarus, by myself," Adam said. "I even held both of you."

"Why?" Jason asked.

"Lazzie had to eat some how, and I sure as hell couldn't do it, neither could the girls."

"That was Lazarus? I dreamt it was you doing that," the younger man said.

Adam gave his husband a look of disgust. "What? I was unconscious, Adam, my mind hadn't registered I'd just given birth."

"Whatever, the point was that even though you where in la la land, me and Lazzie where with you," the taller blonde said. "You even held him."

"I did what?"

"You held Lazarus, with my help of course because you couldn't actually hold him yourself, and because you're the only one who can nurse him, you two bonded."

"I held Lazzie after he was born?" Jason asked, tears in his eyes.

Adam nodded.

"Yeah, you just don't remember," he said, taking his lovers left hand in his right, lacing their fingers together.

The tears fell freely as Jason collapsed into Adam's arms, the older man staying quiet as he held his lover, no words needed to be spoken between the two.


	21. Chapter 21

******Disclaimer: I do not know, or own, any of the WWE Superstars or the Orton family. I don't own Shannon Moore's tattoo parlor either, that's his and his alone, nor do I own TNA wrestling and their employees. They belong to themselves.**

******This story is 100% fiction and no money was made from the production of this tale.**

******Claimer: I do own Johnny, Quinn, Elizabeth, Lacey, Damian, Zoë, Astrid, EmmaLee and Lazarus Michael.**

******Chapter Twenty One**

********The Next Night...10 pm****

Green eyes snapped open and lungs that no longer needed air sucked in a breath before the blood curdling scream resounded through the great house.

"Phil," EmmaLee breathed, a small trickle of blood making it's way down her chin, looking up when she heard the scream, scrambling away from Drew, who watched her run from his room with sleepy eyes as Matt, Jeff, and Adam came from the direction of East end of the house, all of them heading for the front of house while upstairs Elizabeth, Jason, Zoë, and Astrid stood gathered outside of EmmaLee's new bedroom door.

"He's awake," Elizabeth said when another panicked cry was heard coming from the room.

"No, really? I thought it was a rooster crowing," Zoë said sarcastically as she reached for the door knob, but stopped when she heard,

"Don't."

The group looked back to find Mark standing at the end of the hallway.

"Let EmmaLee take care of him," he said.

"Okay," the little brunette said, holding her hands up and backing away from the door as the screaming continued.

_"MOVE!"_ EmmaLee yelled, flying past Mark and shoving Astrid to the floor as she ran by, flinging open her bedroom door, running into the room and looking around.

She found Phil trying to get the balcony doors open.

"Phillip," she said, slowly walking towards him. "Phil, Sweetie."

He looked back at her, his eyes wide and wild, new fangs barred in fear. "Phil, it's alright, Sweetie. It's me, EmmaLee."

"EmmaLee?" he asked, confused.

"Yeah, EmmaLee," she repeated, moving closer until she was able to touch him. "Are you alright?"

"No! I've gotta get out of this fucking place!" he yelled, going back to trying to get the doors open.

It wasn't hard for EmmaLee to pull her panicked mate away from the door, he instinctively turned and clung to her.

"Zoë," she called, not looking back as she held her trembling mate, stroking his hair and back.

"Yeah?"

"Get Maryse, please."

The shorter woman nodded, disappearing from sight as the taller blonde girl led her lover back to their bed, helping him lie down before curling up around him, still stroking his hair.

"What's wrong with me?" he asked, beginning to calm down.

"You woke up, and now you're hungry," she replied, kissing him on the forehead and feeling him nuzzle her neck.

"Hungry is an understatement," he replied, kissing the soft skin.

"No, not from me. Not yet," she said, gently pushing him away.

The green eyed man whined.

"Why not?" he asked, looking up at her.

"I haven't fed, well I was about too when you woke up, and you're not ready yet," she said. "When you're stronger, and in more control, then we'll do it."

"Mistress?"

Looking up, EmmaLee found a pretty blonde woman standing in the doorway and gestured for her to join them on the bed.

"Phillip, this is Maryse," she said as the blonde woman crawled onto the bed. "She's technically Damian's, but for tonight, she's yours."

Phil sat up and EmmaLee didn't miss the hungry look in his eyes as he watched the blonde woman sweep her hair to one side and tilt her head to the right, barring her neck to him, but then he turned questioning eyes to his mate.

___He's so cute!_ she thought, unable to hide the smile brought on by the sight before her.

With his head tilted slightly, dark hair sweeping across his eyes and fangs peeking out, Phil looked too cute to share with the female thrall, but the third in line to the family just wasn't up to letting her mate feed from her yet.

"What do I do?" he asked.

"I'll show you," she replied, crawling across his lap to where Maryse sat next to him. "Like this."

Phil watched as his mate leaned close to the younger blonde, fangs sinking into tanned flesh and he couldn't help the sudden arousal he felt when both women moaned before the older blonde pulled away.

"Like that," she said, moving away from Maryse and gently pushing Phil towards her. "Bite where I did."

Doing as he was told, the dark haired man himself groaned at the taste of the salty, yet oddly satisfying, blood that flowed into his mouth and down his throat.

Counting to ten, EmmaLee pulled Phil away from Maryse.

"That's enough for now," she said. "Too much and you'll kill her."

Reluctantly, Phil pulled away, staring at the blissful smile on the younger blondes face before looking at his wife.

"What?" she asked.

"Zoë!" he called, not looking back.

"Yeah?" the little woman asked, appearing in the doorway.

"Get Mary..."

"Maryse," the still blissed out blonde mumbled.

"Whatever, get her out of here," he said, still staring at EmmaLee.

Smiling, and knowing why the dark haired man wanted Maryse gone, Zoë walked into the room and over to the bed, easily picking the female thrall up.

"Come on, honey," she said, turning away from the bed and leaving the room. "Let's see if we can't find Damian."

"Shut the door!" EmmaLee hollered.

Elizabeth, eyes on the floor but smiling, reached into the room and pulled the door shut.


	22. Chapter 22

_******Disclaimer: I do not know, or own, any of the WWE Superstars or the Orton family. I don't own Shannon Moore's tattoo parlor either, that's his and his alone, nor do I own TNA wrestling and their employees. They belong to themselves.**_

_******This story is 100% fiction and no money was made from the production of this tale.**_

_******Claimer: I do own Johnny, Quinn, Elizabeth, Lacey, Damian, Zoë, Astrid, EmmaLee and Lazarus Michael.**_

******Chapter Twenty Two**

"Feeling better?"

"Yeah. I didn't hurt you, did I?"

EmmaLee smiled as she reached up and brushed Phil's hair away from his face.

"You didn't," she said. "It takes a lot to hurt me."

"And I never want to see that happen," he said, then he leaned down and kissed her, shivering when her tongue brushed against his fangs, then he pulled away. "I will do everything I can to keep you happy and safe, Emmie."

"I know you will," she said, running her hands down his back and sides before looking at the door when someone knocked on it. "What?"

"Mark wants to see ya'll."

It was Matt.

"When?"

"As soon as ya can."

"Twenty minutes, Matt," she said.

"I'll tell'em," they heard the Southerner say before they heard him walk off.

"We should probably go and see what he wants," EmmaLee said, but she didn't get up or make Phil move.

"Well, you did say we'd go in twenty minutes, right?" he asked.

"I did say that, didn't I?" she asked, smirking.

********One Hour Later****

"Sorry we're late," EmmaLee said as she and Phil, hand in hand, walked into Mark's study.

"We, uh, got distracted," Phil added.

"It's alright," Mark, taking in the young couples flushed faces, said, smiling slightly. "I just wanted to discuss the formal ceremony with you."

"Formal ceremony? We're still going through with it?" the young woman asked.

"We are."

"Oh, well, we where kind of hoping to skip that."

"EmmaLee, this is a big deal for your father," the clan elder said. "Chris is a very important figure in our community. As soon as you told him about finding Phillip a few weeks back, he sent out the invitations and started planning the ceremony."

"You're shittin' me, right?" the young woman asked. "This is a joke? Dad really didn't send out invites and start planning my wedding as soon as I told him about Phil?"

Mark shook his head.

"No joke," he replied. "Michelle started planning the reception last week and the guests will start to arrive tonight."

The couple before him stood staring at him.

Phil with wide eyes full of surprise and fear, while EmmaLee's blue eyes narrowed and the resemblance between father and daughter became more evident.

"Do I not have a say in my life?" she asked. "How I want to announce my union with Phil?"

"Talk to your father, Emmie, this was his idea," the older man said. "I'm just the messenger."

"Fine, c'mon Phil," she said, turning around and dragging him from the room. "We're gonna go and talk to Daddy."

********Some Place Else In The House****

"I want one," Elizabeth sighed, resting her head on her mates shoulder.

"Want one of what, Sweets?" Matt, not looking up from his lap top, asked.

"A baby."

That got her husband to look at her.

"What?"

Elizabeth sighed again, watching Jason playing with Lazarus.

"I want a baby, Matthew," she said.

"And how do you propose we go about gettin' one?" he asked. "We weren't blessed like Adam and Jay where."

"We could adopt."

"And who'd look after it durin' the day?"

She looked at him.

"We have people to do that, Matt," she said.

"I'll think about it, Sweets, talk with Damian about this," he said, going back to his computer. "Make some calls."

"I don't want a black market baby, Matthew. If we do this, we're doing it legally, through the proper channels."

"Fine, whatever, but I'm still gonna think about it."

"You do that, I'm gonna answer the door," she said, standing up when the door bell sounded through the house, then she jumped and looked back at him, glaring. "Matthew!"

"What?" he asked, looking at her.

While his face said ___"I'm innocent!"_ his eyes said ___"I did something you don't like!"_

"You just pinched my ass," she replied.

"Yeah, so?"

The blue eyed woman just rolled her eyes and walked away, leaving her smirking mate behind.

********The Foyer****

Phil and EmmaLee had been on their way to talk with Chris, but had stopped to see who was at the door when the bell sounded.

"Who's that?" he asked, watching Jeff and Johnny greet a tall man with close cropped dark hair, tanned skin, both arms covered with full sleeve tattoos and piercing blue eyes.

"That's..."

___"RANDY!"_

From out of no where, Elizabeth tackled the man to the floor, shrieking happily as she hugged him and he returned the embrace.

"...Elizabeth's brother. He's the leader of the St. Louis family," EmmaLee replied. "Back in the mid '20's their father stepped down after he decided he didn't want to be in charge anymore, so Randy stepped up and took over."

As the pair on the floor separated and stood up, three more men entered the house.

Two where blonde, with broad shoulders, blue eyes scanning the room while the third man was slightly built with dark hair hung back slightly. "Those are his lieutenants. John, Ted and Cody."

"Nice looking bunch," Phil said, looking the four over.

"They're all big kittens," his mate said. "I'll introduce you to them."

"Um, alright," he said, allowing her to lead him across the foyer and to the group at the door.

"There they are," Jeff said, smiling. "The happy couple."

"You alright?" Johnny asked his brother, concern lacing his voice and appearing in his eyes.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Phil replied.

"He woke up from his change over," Jeff said, looking at the four men when he saw the curious looks they where giving the newest member of the Calaway clan.

"This is why we drove three hundred miles?" Randy asked, taking in the shorter man's scruffy appearance. "Did she pick him up at the homeless shelter?"

"Randal, be nice," Elizabeth said, glaring up at him before looking at Phil and EmmaLee. "Phil, this is my brother Randy, Randy, this is Phil Brooks, EmmaLee's mate."

"Nice to meet you," Phil said, but it wasn't said in friendly gesture, he was slightly pissed off at the way the taller man had addressed him.

Randy didn't say anything, he just gave the shorter man a quick once over before walking away, his lieutenants following him.

"That was rude," Johnny said, watching the four disappear down the hallway leading to the formal parlor.

"Nice bunch," Phil added.

"He's just playing Mr. High and Mighty," Elizabeth said. "He did the same thing when Matt came to St. Louis to claim me, but he'll eventually come around and say "hello"."

"Don't worry about them, Phil," EmmaLee said, wrapping her arms around her lover. "They're not the important ones. We are."


	23. Chapter 23

******Disclaimer: I do not know, or own, any of the WWE Superstars or the Orton family. I don't own Shannon Moore's tattoo parlor either, that's his and his alone, nor do I own TNA wrestling and their employees. They belong to themselves.**

******This story is 100% fiction and no money was made from the production of this tale.**

******Claimer: I do own Johnny, Quinn, Elizabeth, Lacey, Damian, Zoë, Astrid, EmmaLee and Lazarus Michael.**

******Chapter Twenty Three**

While Elizabeth, Jeff and Johnny had gone off to deal with Randy's party, Phil and EmmaLee had made their way to Chris' office, finding James and Robert standing on either side of the door.

"He in there?" she asked.

"Yeah, but he's busy," James replied.

"Too bad, I need to talk to him."

"Miss Emmie, your father said he doesn't want to be disturbed," Robert said, moving to stand in front of the door.

"I don't care, Robert," she said, glaring at him. "Now move."

Doing as he was told, Robert stepped aside, allowing EmmaLee to enter her fathers office, leaving Phil alone with the Irvine's bodyguards.

"I'm gonna get a beer," James said, stepping away from the wall and looking between Phil and Robert. "Ya'll want anything?"

"I'm good, thanks," his partner said.

"Boy, you want one?"

Phil shook his head.

"I don't touch that crap," he said, frowning. "Kills your body from the inside out."

James snorted out a laugh.

"Yeah, like I've gotta worry about that," he said.

___"I HATE YOU!"_

The three looked at the door when it opened and EmmaLee, followed by Chris, came out into the hallway, the two yelling at one another in French.

"Je vous déteste, le Papa! Je baisant la haine vous!" the young woman shouted, throwing her hands in the air.

"Détestez-moi tout ce que vous voulez, EmmaLee, vous allez avoir la cérémonie formelle si vous l'aimez ou non!" Chris replied, pointing at her.

"Ce n'est pas équitable, je suis un adulte et vous me traitez toujours comme un enfant!" she cried, stomping one foot on the floor.

"Quand vous agissez comme un adulte, je vous traiterai comme un adulte, mais quand vous agissez comme un enfant, je vous traiterai comme un enfant."

"Allez au diable, vous baisant le bâtard!" EmmaLee shouted as she stormed off down the hallway, leaving her lover behind.

"Je vous aime aussi, le miel." Chris called after her before he shook his head and went back into his office, shutting the door again.

___"PHIL, GET DOWN HERE!"_

"You better do what she says," Robert said.

___"PHIL!"_

"Coming!" he yelled, running off after his lover.

********The Formal Parlor****

"So that little dirt ball is EmmaLee's mate?"

"Yeah, and he's my brother."

Randy looked at Johnny, who was seated next to Jeff.

"So, we heard there's a new baby in the house?" John, Randy's second, asked, changing the subject.

"Yes, Lazarus Michael," Elizabeth replied. "He's Adam and Jay's little boy. I'm trying to talk Matt and Damian into adopting a baby."

Her brother looked at her.

"Why?" he asked.

"Because we want to start a family," Matt replied, glaring at his brother in law. "That's why."

"Mom and Dad will be happy to hear that then."

"They should be, you haven't done anything to find yourself a mate," Elizabeth said.

"So, when's the weddin'?" Ted asked.

"Next week," Johnny said.

"You guys are the first guests to show up," Jeff added.

"JOHNNY!"

"And speaking of the love birds, here they come," the younger Brooks said as EmmeLee, with Phil on her tail, stormed into the room.

"Jonathan," she said, stopping in front of him and ignoring their guests. "If anyone shows up for the "wedding" send them away."

"Why?" he asked.

"Because it's not gonna happen! This was all planned..."

"Emmie, come with me," Elizabeth said, standing up and motioning for the younger girl to follow her.

Curious, EmmaLee turned around and followed the older woman from the room, leaving the men alone.

"So, Phil, you and Johnny are brothers?" Cody asked.

"Uh, yeah, we are," Phil replied, then an awkward silence fell over the room.

"The guests can stay," EmmaLee said ten minutes later when she walked back into the room. "Phil, we need to go and see my dad again."

"Why?" he asked.

"To apologize," she replied as he followed her from the room.

"What'd you say to her?" Matt asked his wife.

"Nothing, I just showed her the dress Chris bought for her."

********Chris and EmmaLee's argument****

"I hate you, Dad! I fucking hate you!" the young woman shouted, throwing her hands into the air.

"Hate me all you want, EmmaLee, you're going to have the formal ceremony whether you like it or not!" Chris replied, pointing at her.

"It's not fair, I'm an adult and you're still treating me like a child!" she cried, stomping one foot on the floor.

"When you act like an adult, I'll treat you like an adult, but when you act like a child, I'll treat you like a child." Chris

"Go to hell, you fucking bastard!" EmmaLee shouted as she stormed off down the hallway, leaving her lover behind.

"I love you too, honey." Chris called after her before he shook his head and went back into his office, shutting the door again.


	24. Chapter 24

**__****Disclaimer: I do not know, or own, any of the WWE Superstars or the Orton family. I don't own Shannon Moore's tattoo parlor either, that's his and his alone, nor do I own TNA wrestling and their employees. They belong to themselves.**

**__****This story is 100% fiction and no money was made from the production of this tale.**

**__****Claimer: I do own Johnny, Quinn, Elizabeth, Lacey, Damian, Zoë, Astrid, EmmaLee and Lazarus Michael.**

******Chapter Twenty Four**

"You're back," James said when EmmaLee and Phil walked up.

"Yeah, I've got some apologizing to do," she replied, walking past him and Robert, once again leaving Phil with the older vampires.

"Elizabeth showed you the dress, didn't she?" Chris asked, not looking up at his daughter when she entered the room, knowing why she was there.

"She did," EmmaLee replied.

"And?"

"It's perfect!" the young woman exclaimed, throwing herself across her fathers desk and knocking him, along with his chair, back onto the floor. "Oh my god! Thank you so much, Daddy!"

"You're welcome, honey," he said, hugging her before gently pushing her off of him so he could stand up. "So you don't hate me anymore?"

"No, but I'm still mad that you didn't let me help plan my own wedding," she replied, frowning. "Why did you do that?"

"Emmie, you forget I'm from a time when fathers arranged and planned their daughters weddings," he replied. "I just hope Phil's suit fits him."

"You even got Phil a suit?"

"Yeah, hope he likes it."

"I'm sure he will, but you still had no right to leave me in the dark on my own wedding."

"I'm sorry, honey, but you shouldn't have freaked out like you did," her father replied.

"I know, and I'm sorry for that, and for what I said," EmmaLee said. "I was just upset that I had no say in my wedding plans."

"Hey, all I did was get the dress, suit and send out the invites," Chris stated. "Michelle's in charge of everything else, and if I heard Mark correctly, she needs help planning the ceremony and reception, what we're going to do when guests start showing up."

"I can do that, and speaking of guests, half of the Orton clan showed up."

"Already? Damn they move fast. Did they go straight to Mark or is one of the boys dealing with them?"

EmmaLee shrugged. "It's alright, I'll find out what's going on eventually. So, how's your bum? I heard him wake up."

The young woman smirked.

"Phillip is more then fine, Daddy," she replied, enjoying the grossed out look that came over her fathers face.

"Forget I asked that question," he said, holding up one hand.

"Too late, you asked and I told," she said, then she hugged him again. "Thank you for the dress. I love it."

"Good, it cost me a small fortune," he said, smiling as he hugged her back.

"Boss, Master Calaway needs to see you," James said, looking into the room.

"I'll be right there, thank you, James."

The other man nodded and disappeared from sight again. "You go and talk to Michelle while I see what Mark wants."

EmmaLee nodded, stepping away from her father and following him from the room.

"James you go with Emmie and..that guy," he gestured to Phil, who glared at him. "Robert, you're with me."

Robert moved away from the wall and followed Chris, leaving James with Phil and EmmaLee.

"So..." he started to say.

"Go," EmmaLee said, smiling.

"Thank you," he said, heading off in the opposite direction.

"Where's he going?" Phil asked.

"To watch TV with Stuart," she replied, "but if Dad asks, he was with us all night."

"Cool. So what'd Elizabeth have to say?"

"Nothing, she showed me my wedding dress," the young woman replied as they started walking down the hallway.

"Really? Can I see it?" Phil asked.

"Next week, but I can show you the suit Dad bought you."

"A suit?"

"Yeah, we've gotta make sure it's going to fit right or if Matt has to fix it."

"Do I have to wear it?"

"You do, Sweetie."

For a moment Phil was quiet, thinking, then he asked,

"If I put that suit on, what do I get?"

EmmaLee looked up at him, smiling, but she didn't say anything, she just kept walking.


	25. Chapter 25

___**Disclaimer: I do not know, or own, any of the WWE Superstars or the Orton family. I don't own Shannon Moore's tattoo parlor either, that's his and his alone, nor do I own TNA wrestling and their employees. They belong to themselves.**_

**__****This story is 100% fiction and no money was made from the production of this tale.**

**__****Claimer: I do own Johnny, Quinn, Elizabeth, Lacey, Damian, Zoë, Astrid, EmmaLee and Lazarus Michael.**

******Chapter Twenty Five**

___**One Week Later**_

When Phil woke up that night, he thought back to the week before.

The week before he'd been an unemployed man looking for his missing brother, and he'd found him and his true love all in one crazy eventful night, now he was about to get married and become a full fledged member of a powerful family with a very special secret.

Movement in the bed next to him made him look to his left, smiling.

"Hey," he said quietly to the sleepy eyed blonde laying next to him.

"Hey," she replied, smiling in return. "What time is it?"

Phil looked at the clock on the bed side table.

"Quarter after seven," he replied.

EmmaLee groaned, pressing her face against his shoulder.

"We have to get up," she mumbled. "But I don't wanna."

"I don't either, but tonight's a very important night Emmie."

"I know, and I'm excited," she replied. "Are you?"

"Yeah, I am. A week ago my only thought was finding Johnny and bringing him home," he replied. "Instead I found you, and a new family."

"Actually Matt and Adam drugged you, then brought you home," she said.

"Yeah, let's pretend that never happened," he said, leaning over to kiss her.

A knock on the door broke them apart.

"EmmaLee, you awake?"

It was Zoë.

"Yeah, we're awake," she called back.

"Good. Finish up your morning jollies and meet us down stairs, the hair dressers here, and Chris wants Phil to meet Allen and Frankie."

"We'll be down shortly."

"Okay."

They heard the little woman walking away.

"Ready?" Phil asked.

"No, but we don't have any choice," EmmaLee said, getting out of bed and not even trying to ignore the hungry look in her lovers eyes as they roamed her body. "Save it for later, Phil."

"Don't think I can," he said, getting out of bed as well, making his way over to the balcony doors, looking outside to see that the roof high canvas wall that had been erected the week before was still in place.

"It's still there."

"And it's not coming down until Mark gives the go ahead," she said, joining him. "No one knows what's going on back there other then Mark and Dad. I mean Michelle doesn't even know what's going on."

"I wonder why they don't want us to see what we planned out."

"Who knows, but it's bugging me."

"Well, whatever they've got planned, it'll just be even more special when we finally see it, Emmie," he said, smiling. "Ready to do this?"

"Yeah, I am," She replied, smiling as she leaned up to kiss him. "And I get the bathroom first."

"Like hell you do."

********Twenty Minutes Later****

"That him?"

Chris nodded as he watched Phil, dressed in a ratty grey t-shirt and baggy jeans, walked across the foyer to where he stood with two other men.

"Real winner there, Christopher."

"Don't remind me."

"Zoë said you wanted to see me, Chris?" Phil asked when he reached the three men.

"Yeah, I did," Chris replied. "I wanted to introduce you to Allen Jones and Frankie Kazarian. They take care of some businesses Mark owns down south. Allen, Frank, this is Phillip Brooks, the man my daughter took as her mate."

"It's a pleasure to meet you," Phil said, shaking the other two mens hands. "And thank you for coming all this way for the wedding."

"Hey, it's not often we get to come up north," Allen said. "And Mark and Michelle throw some awesome parties."

"And it looks like it's going to be a good one," Frank added, looking around.

"Yeah, the house staff's been decorating for a week," Phil said. "We're not even allowed to see what the gardens look like."

"So who all is here?" Frank asked, looking at Chris.

"Orton's group's been here for the last week, you two, Angle's group showed up last night, so did the Levesque's and Hart's. The Jarrett's sent a representative, our family of course, Foley's here, some friends of the Hardy brothers showed up, and that creepy guy from Baltimore is here too."

"Raven's here? Why's he here?" Jones asked. "He never wants anything to do with clan gatherin's."

"Michelle felt sorry for him," Chris replied. "And Damian's doing free tattooing tonight. Oh, and of course some human's Mark and I do business with are here, and some reps for some of the lesser families are here too."

"So when's the big even?"

"In two hours," Phil replied.

"You should start getting read then," Chris said, looking at the younger man. "EmmaLee's getting ready."

"I've got time, won't take me long to clean up."

"No, you don't. You should start getting ready, Phil."

"Whatever," the younger man said, shrugging. "Allen, Frank, it was nice to meet you."

"You too, Phil," Frank said while Allen only nodded as they watched the younger man walk away.

"You don't like him, do you?" Jones asked, looking at Chris.

"I don't, but Emmie loves him and so for her sake, I'll pretend to like him," the blonde man replied. "I'll you'll excuse me, gentleman, I have to see to the final preparations for the ceremony."

The two younger men only nodded as they watched him walk away.


	26. Chapter 26

******Disclaimer: I do not know, or own, any of the WWE Superstars or the Orton family. I don't own Shannon Moore's tattoo parlor either, that's his and his alone, nor do I own TNA wrestling and their employees. They belong to themselves.**

******This story is 100% fiction and no money was made from the production of this tale.**

******Claimer: I do own Johnny, Quinn, Elizabeth, Lacey, Damian, Zoë, Astrid, EmmaLee and Lazarus Michael.**

******Chapter Twenty Six **

___**9:15 pm**_

Phil stood staring at the sight before him.

The canvas had been dropped, revealing that the garden had been turned into a wonderland of lights, flowers and ivory colored swag. Even the pool had been decorated with water lilies and colored under water lights.

"Dude, people are staring," Johnny whispered, nudging his brother. "Go."

The elder Brooks smiled, ignoring the stares the gathered guests where giving him as he walked down the aisle, Johnny, Jeff and Quinn following him.

Standing at the alter was Mark, flanked by Matt and Adam.

Phil stopped and gave a short bow the clan leader, as he'd been instructed to do by Johnny, before moving to stand to the left, his brother, Jeff and Quinn doing the same while he looked out at the crowd.

There was at least a hundred people in attendance, and he only knew a handful.

On the left side of the aisle (his "side" as Zoë had put it) sat the Calaways and the house staff then behind the staff were the human guests, to the right (EmmaLee's "side") where the visiting clan leaders with their families or representatives sitting behind them and the remaining human guests taking the seats behind them.

"Stop fidgeting," Johnny whispered, leaning close to his brother.

"Sorry, nervous," Phil replied, eyes glued to the back of the guests when Michelle, Elizabeth and Zoë appeared.

"There's no need to be nervous, man," Jeff whispered. "Ya'll already bumped uglies, this is just for show."

The younger man only nodded as the three women, dressing in matching, soft pink halter style dresses, began to walk down the aisle until they where standing opposite Phil and his groomsmen.

And nobody could miss the looks Mark was giving Michelle, or the looks Zoë was sharing with Stephen, or the glances that kept passing between Matt, Elizabeth and Damian.

Then all conversation stopped and everyone's attention was once again on the back of the crowd.

If Phil could've been left breathless, he would've been.

EmmaLee, with her father standing behind and to her right, stood at the head of the aisle, dressed in a flowing champagne gown that left her shoulders and arms bare, her blonde hair left lose to curl around her face and down her back.

The lights reflected off of the crystals sewn onto the dresses bodice, making them sparkle as she walked.

___We are gonna need a new bed_, he thought, smiling as she drew closer.

Behind him, he heard his brother sniffle and saw from the corner of his eye the trio holding hands as they watched EmmaLee walk up the two short steps to stand before him, taking his right hand in her left while Chris went and took his seat next to Jason, who was holding Lazarus.

Phil knew Mark had started talking, but he didn't hear a word the family patriarch was saying, the only thing he was focused on was the beautiful angel standing across from him, her blue eyes full of love and joy as she gazed at him.

"Boy, you hear what I said?" Mark asked, tapping the top of Phil's head, making some of the guests snicker while Chris shook his head.

"What?" the younger man asked, looking at him.

"I said do you swear to protect, love and honor EmmaLee?"

"Oh, fuck yeah I do, man," he said, smiling.

"Alright," Mark said, ignoring the bluntness of Phil's response, while Matt and Adam tried to hide their smirks. "EmmaLee, do you swear to protect, love and honor Phillip?"

"I do," she replied.

"Good. If no one has any objections to this union..."

No one spoke up, even when Mark let the silence draw out to another minute. "...then I pronounce you man and wife."

"Can I kiss her now?" Phil asked.

Before Mark could answer him, EmmaLee stepped forward and grabbed Phil by the front of his jacket, pulling him close.

"Shut up, Phil," she said, then she kissed him, the guests cheering and applauding as he put his arms around her, pulling her closer and picking her up for a moment before putting her back onto her feet, the couple turning to face the guests.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I present to you, EmmaLee and Phillip Irvine."


	27. Chapter 27

******Disclaimer: I do not know, or own, any of the WWE Superstars or the Orton family. I don't own Shannon Moore's tattoo parlor either, that's his and his alone, nor do I own TNA wrestling and their employees. They belong to themselves.**

******This story is 100% fiction and no money was made from the production of this tale.**

******Claimer: I do own Johnny, Quinn, Elizabeth, Lacey, Damian, Zoë, Astrid, EmmaLee and Lazarus Michael.**

******Chapter Twenty Seven**

After the ceremony, everyone had drifted back inside to the ball room for the reception, the guests gathering to watch EmmaLee and Phil share their first dance as a mated couple before splitting up into groups to catch up, or pass on, clan gossips.

Phil was sitting at the bridal table, watching the gathered vampires and humans mingling, for one night forgetting rank and species to have some fun.

"Wanna get outta here?" EmmaLee asked, leaning over his shoulder.

"Hell yeah," he said, not looking back at her. "No one's gonna even notice we're gone."

"Then let's go," she said, stepping back as he stood up and moved away from the table.

Unnoticed, and hand in hand, the couple left their guests to party it up while they went to find some place quiet.

"This reminds me of our ceremonies," Johnny said, smiling, as he put his head on Jeff's left shoulder.

"Which part? The ceremonies themselves or the receptions?" Jeff asked, putting his arm around the eldest of his two lovers.

"Both," the younger man replied, smiling as he watched Quinn trying to avoid the good natured ribbing of Ted DiBiase, Damian and Randy Orton before looking at the man next to him again. "I love you both so much."

"I love you too, Darlin'," Jeff said, smirking before he leaned in to kiss the younger man, both returning their attention to their young lover when they parted, both quietly debating on whether to save him or let him handle things on his own.

"Remember our ceremony?" Elizabeth asked.

"Which one?" Matt asked, smirking, as he put his arms around her. "We had two, remember?"

"Ours," she said, looking back at him.

"How could I forget that? When I saw you walkin' down that aisle, and got past the evil eye and mouthed threats Randy was givin' me behind yer back, I thought _"Good lord, God has sent me his most beautiful angel to call my own"_."

"You really don't like sleeping on the couch, do you?"

"No, I do not. That thing is shot to hell."

"Well I wonder why, Matthew, you bought it back in nineteen sixty-four," Elizabeth said, looking back at him. "And neither you nor Damian will let me get rid of it."

"It's still good," he said, smiling as he kissed her on the cheek.

"We're getting a new one tomorrow," she said.

"Whatever you say, Sweets."

"Hey, have you two seen Phil and EmmaLee?" Chris asked, walking up the couple.

"They where at the bridal table," Elizabeth said, looking back to see that the table was empty before looking at Chris again.

"Ya need'em fer somethin'?" Matt asked, absently beginning to sway himself and Elizabeth along to the music that had begun to play.

"Sort of. Mark and Michelle have a gift for them," the family's second replied.

"Well, they're newly weds, Chris," the dark haired woman said. "They probably wandered off to find someplace quiet to be alone. I'm sure they'll be back before the nights over."

Chris only nodded before he walked away, continuing his search for his daughter and her mate.


	28. Chapter 28

******Disclaimer: I do not know, or own, any of the WWE Superstars or the Orton family. I don't own Shannon Moore's tattoo parlor either, that's his and his alone, nor do I own TNA wrestling and their employees. They belong to themselves.**

******This story is 100% fiction and no money was made from the production of this tale.**

******Claimer: I do own Johnny, Quinn, Elizabeth, Lacey, Damian, Zoë, Astrid, EmmaLee and Lazarus Michael.**

******Chapter Twenty Eight**

"You look beautiful," Phil said, smiling as he leaned close to EmmaLee, kissing her.

"You don't look to bad yourself," she replied when they parted. "Everyone looked nice. Even Doom 'N' Gloom."

"I almost didn't recognize him," the new Mr. Irvine said, leaning back against the log behind him and looking out across the pond before him. "This is a lovely spot."

"I know, I like to come out here when I need to think," EmmaLee said, leaning against his side and sighing. "This right here is the reason Mark bought this place. It's secluded, the nearest neighbor is two miles down the road either direction and there's lots of room for everyone in the family to roam without being in each others way."

"You ever go skinny dippin' out here?"

"I knew you where going to ask that, Phil."

"Have you?"

"No."

"Oh."

The young woman smirked, snuggling closer to her mate.

"I'm kidding, baby, me and the girls are always getting caught out here," she said. "Mark's always getting after us for skinny dipping. He always saying _"The pond is for fishin', not...cavortin'."_ But it doesn't stop us. I mean the night before Adam and Matt brought you home, me, Astrid, and Elizabeth where out here."

"I bet the water was cold," Phil said, picturing the three young woman in the water without a stitch of clothing.

"It was chilly."

"You probably had to warm each other up, huh?"

"No, Phil, we didn't, you pervert," she said. "And don't even think that we have lesbian trysts when the men are away."

"Because you do?"

"No, we don't. The only people we want are you guys, that's it," EmmaLee said. "And it would be pointless anyways, you'd just know what was going on."

"Forgot about that," he said, looking at her and kissing her again.

The moment was ruined when they heard,

___"EMMALEE! PHIL?"_

"That's Dad," she said, pulling away and standing up, brushing debris from the skirt of her dress.

Hanging his head, Phil sighed, looking when EmmaLee started walking towards her fathers voice.

They'd eventually get some time alone.

"EmmaLee? Phil?" Chris yelled, looking around the dark woods. "EmmaLee Rosaline!"

"What, Dad?" the young woman asked, stepping out of the trees with Phil behind her.

"What're you two doing out here?" he asked.

"Having some alone time," Phil replied, putting his left arm around EmmaLee's waist.

"Won't ask," the older man said. "Anyways, Mark and Michelle have a gift for you, so you need to go back inside."

"Do we have too?" she asked.

"Yeah, you do, Emmie."

"Fine, let's get this over with," she said. "C'mon, Phil."

Stepping aside, Chris watched his daughter and her mate walk past him, heading for the house, a small smile on his face as he followed them.


	29. Chapter 29

**__****Disclaimer: I do not know, or own, any of the WWE Superstars or the Orton family. I don't own Shannon Moore's tattoo parlor either, that's his and his alone, nor do I own TNA wrestling and their employees. They belong to themselves.**

**__****This story is 100% fiction and no money was made from the production of this tale.**

**__****Claimer: I do own Johnny, Quinn, Elizabeth, Lacey, Damian, Zoë, Astrid, EmmaLee and Lazarus Michael.**

******Chapter Nine**

"My Lord, Master Irvine's back with Mistress EmmaLee and Phillip," Robert whispered, leaning over Mark's shoulder.

"Good," the clan said, glancing at James.

The Tennessean nodded before turning to the gathered guests and whistling loudly.

___"HEY, YA'LL SHUT UP!"_ he shouted. ___"THE BOSSMAN'S GOT SOMETHIN' TA SAY!"_

Sitting at the table behind him, Michelle shook her head.

"Those public speaking lessons obviously didn't pay off," she muttered.

"He's alright," Mark said, standing up, then he turned his attention the gathering before him. "Thank you, James. EmmaLee, Phillip."

The young couple stepped forward, both wondering what the family patriarch had in-store for them.

"Tonight marks the beginning of a new chapter for our family," he said, taking a small black box from Michelle without looking at her. "And I am hoping this young couple before me will accept this gift from the family."

He held out the box and EmmaLee took it, giving it to Phil, who opened it to reveal a silver key nestled within.

"We get a car?" he asked, looking up at Mark.

"We've got cars," EmmaLee added.

"It's a house key, idiots!" Zoë shouted from the back of the crowd before Stephen could stop her.

"Zoë, me and you are gonna have a talk later," Mark said, glaring at his daughter before turning his attention back to Phil and EmmaLee. "That is the key to your new home."

"New home?" they asked in unison, staring at the older man.

Before he could reply, Michelle stood up and moved to his side.

"We thought you two might like some privacy," she said, sending a pointed glance to an innocently smiling Quinn. "So we are giving you the guest house. To start your own family or for whenever you need to escape this mad house."

"Wow, um, thank you, my lord, my lady," EmmaLee said, looking at the key then to them again. "This is a wonderful gift."

"Go and check it out," the older woman said. "I can see you two wanna get out of here."

"Thank you, my lady," Phil, grinning, said as he bowed his head before looking at his bride and taking her hand, both of them nearly running from the room to check out their "gift".

******Towards the back of the crowd, Damian huffed and crossed his arms over his chest.**

******"What's wrong with you?" Matt asked, looking at the other man.**

******"We didn't get a place of our own after we got together."**

******"Damian, we had three places of our own already," Elizabeth said, looking up at him. "The house in Cameron, the apartment in St. Louis and the ranch down outside of Houston."**

******"I know, but no one ****__****gave ********us a place to live," he said.**

******"Really?" Matt asked, looking at his co-mate. "Yer mad 'cause after whatever this is was made official, we didn't get a house?"**

******Damian only nodded. "You are spoild rotten, Damian. Truly spoiled rotten."**

******"But ya'll love me anyways."**

******"Only because I have too," the dark haired man said while Elizabeth just shook her head, wondering when her mates would grow up.**


	30. Chapter 30

******Disclaimer: I do not know, or own, any of the WWE Superstars or the Orton family. I don't own Shannon Moore's tattoo parlor either, that's his and his alone, nor do I own TNA wrestling and their employees. They belong to themselves.**

******This story is 100% fiction and no money was made from the production of this tale.**

******Claimer: I do own Johnny, Quinn, Elizabeth, Lacey, Damian, Zoë, Astrid, EmmaLee and Lazarus Michael.**

******Chapter Thirty**

"This is a guest house?" Phil asked, staring at the sprawling two story red brick building they stood before.

"Yeah, normally this is where we'd put visiting clans," EmmaLee replied, then she looked at the key in her hands. "But I guess it's ours now."

"And what're we supposed to do with this place? I mean it's too big for just the two of us."

"Well, like Michelle said, if we want to start our own family, it'll be perfect, but if not, we can use it whenever we want to get out of the main house," she said, putting her left arm around his waist. "So, wanna check it out?"

"Will they be staying?" Phil asked, glancing back at Robert and James, both of whom where leaning against the side of the car.

"You won't even know we're here," Robert said.

"Quiet as two baby mice," James added, smiling.

"East end," EmmaLee said, sighing as she and Phil made their way up the front door of the house.

"Thank you, ma'am."

"Whatever," she said, giving her mate the key and watching him unlock the door and push it open.

They started to enter the house, but stopped when both James and Robert cleared their throats.

"Aren't ya gonna carry her over the threshold?" James asked.

"No," she replied, walking into the house with a smirking Phil behind her.

"This place is amazing," he said, looking around the foyer, taking in the dark wood paneled walls, the gold swirled green marble floors, and the fact that the house was theirs to with as they pleased.

"Wait until you see the bedroom," EmmaLee whispered, smiling coyly.

"What're we waiting for then?" he asked, scooping her up and running up the stairs.

******The little blonde shrieked and laughed while down in the foyer, Robert and James looked at one another, smiling and shaking their heads.**

**__******The Main House****

******"You know, you could've made quiet the pact with Nash's family if you'd hooked Damian up with Amy instead of letting him join with Matt and Elizabeth."**

******Mark looked at his second in command.**

******Chris was sitting to his right, as always, watching Damian, Elizabeth, and Matt talking to Amy Dumas and her adopted father, Kevin Nash.**

******"He didn't want her," Mark said. "He wanted Elizabeth and agreed to share the relationship with Matt."**

******"But think of the political aspect of having an allience with the Clan Nash. No one would've messed with us if we'd had them in our back pocket, Mark," Chris said.**

******"I know, but Damian didn't want her and she didn't want him. I tried arranging a union and they didn't click, something about her havin' a half breed son."**

******"Evan," Michelle, sitting to her husbands left said, nodding to the dark haired young man standing at Amy's side. "Trish told me about him awhile back. He was, as she put it, a ****__****"happy accident"********."**

******"Unwanted pregnancy?" Adam, sitting to Chris' right asked, looking at the blonde woman.**

******"Sort of. From what Trish knew, Amy was attacked by a human she worked with and the guy raped her. Six months later, Evan was born."**

******"How'd the guy catch her off guard?" Adam asked.**

******"Waited for her to pass by an ally she always walked by on her way home from work, and smacked her in the head with a brick."**

******"How did she not smell him?"**

******"Apparently he'd been hiding in a dumpster there for some time, so his natural smell was masked by the trash," Mark replied.**

******"Why didn't they kill him?" Chris asked. "The boy, I mean."**

******"Hall wanted too, but Nash wouldn't let him touch the boy," Mark said, his gaze resting on his lieutenant. "Would you let me kill your grandchild?"**

******"No."**

******"Well, there's your answer."**

******The Canadian didn't say anything, he just sat back in his chair, and continued to watch the party, thinking Marks words over.**


	31. Chapter 31

___**Disclaimer: I do not know, or own, any of the WWE Superstars or the Orton family. I don't own Shannon Moore's tattoo parlor either, that's his and his alone, nor do I own TNA wrestling and their employees. They belong to themselves.**_

**__****This story is 100% fiction and no money was made from the production of this tale.**

**__****Claimer: I do own Johnny, Quinn, Elizabeth, Lacey, Damian, Zoë, Astrid, EmmaLee and Lazarus Michael.**

******Chapter Thirty Two**

"It's too quiet," Phil said.

"Yeah, it is," EmmaLee agreed, absently drawing random patterns on his chest with her fingers. "It's nice not to have someone beating on the door or just walking into our room, but you're right. This is too quiet."

"Well, we've got it for how ever long we need it and we'll enjoy it while we can," he said, rubbing her right shoulder. "So, now what?"

"I don't know. What do you want to do?"

He shrugged, yawning.

"It's late," he said, settling back against the pillows and pulling her closer to his side, closing his eyes.

"You're already tired?" she asked, sitting up and looking down at him.

"You wore me out, baby," he said, smirking, eyes still closed.

The blonde smirked as she straddled his waist.

"Honey, that was just round one," she said, "after round two, you'll be tired. By round three, you won't be able to walk."

********Down Stairs****

"Think we should leave?" James asked.

"If we do, Chris will have our asses," Robert replied, not looking away from the TV. "We are to look after anything Miss EmmaLee and Phil might need."

"Man, those two are gonna be upstairs spendin' all of their time fuckin'. They don't need us. I mean, what's the worst that could happen? They lose the key to their handcuffs?"

"I'm not leaving because that might happen. If you wanna risk your ass, go for it, but I'm staying here in case Miss Emmie needs me."

"Whatever, man, I'm goin' back to the house," James said, standing up. "See if the party's still goin'."

"Good luck," Robert said as his friend left the parlor. "You're gonna need it!"

The response he got was the sound of a slamming door.

********In The City****

The door to Phil's apartment opened and a dark clothed figure entered the abandoned home, looking around.

The place was empty, all of the furniture from the living room and single bedroom long gone, the only things left being the small kitchen table, two chairs and appliances.

The person stood looking at the floor and debris (that always seems to pop up when a person is moving), picking up a crumpled piece of paper and unfolding it, smiling before pocketing it and leaving, pulling the door shut.

The woman across the hall stopped, mid-stoop in the act of picking up her evening paper, when the person left the apartment.

"Good evening," they said as they walked past her, disappearing down the stairs.


End file.
